Dolls
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: The SVU Gang is about to come across a perp like they have never encountered before causing a domino effect will change the face of the SVU forever.  E&O.  Rated M for later chapters. My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. I do not own "I walk the line" the song belongs to the great Johnny Cash not me. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this storyline and any characters I create.**

**Summary: The SVU Gang is about to come across a perp like they have never encountered before causing a domino effect will change the face of the SVU forever. E&O. Rated M for later chapters. **

**Dolls**

**Chapter One: The Slow Build **

**December 30****th**** 2010**

**1900 pm**

**New Jersey**

**Basement **

He whistled while he worked. Pulling in and then up and through with a tug. The motion was repeated. A noise echoed off the walls of the basement. Whimpering. He finished the last one smiling, at his accomplishment. It was perfect. His feet slid off the stool rails hitting the concrete floor. His whistles continued to reverberate off the wall as he made his way down the dark hall. The walls covered in cracked old paint, the smell of oil and something else in the air. The tone was eerily familiar. "I walk the line because you are mine."

**December 31****st**

**2000pm**

**New York City's Central Park**

Sam smiled at her friend, laughing, "Are you going to call him or what?"

Abby shook her head. "No way, he has to call me."

"Oh, you are so calling him" Sam laughed as she pushed her long blonde bangs out of her eyes. They crossed the park quickly the snow crunching under their boots and the cold wind seeping into their winter wool coats.

Sam shivered again. Pulling her coat tighter, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Sitting on a bench her hair whipping across her face was a young girl though not as young as Abby and herself. She noticed that the girl had no coat but was not shivering in the cold as they were. She noticed was wearing a lacey white dress. Then she noticed the red underwear was pulled down to her ankles.

Sam gripped Abby's hand. "Look"

Abby eyes widened and she nodded, "We need to help her, call 911"

Sam dialed quickly on her phone while Abby crossed the park to the girl. She called out, "Hey, are you okay?" There was no response and Abby's feet picked up their speed. She reached the girl in seconds. Tentatively, she reached out her hand to touch her shoulder. The girl did not move. She brushed the hair from her face and focused on her wide open blue eyes. Was she even breathing? Abby removed her glove. Gently, she touched her face. There was something wrong with her skin. Even in the freezing cold of the New York night, Abby could feel it was not right. What was that feeling? Wax?

**December 31****st****, 2010**

**2030pm**

**NYPD 1-6 **

**SVU**

**New York City**

Finn was starting at the pile of paperwork in front of him. It was growing by the minute, he would have sworn to that fact in a court of law. Munch sat across from him tapping his pencil, raising his brows, and sighing as he would pluck at the computer's key board. Olivia sat directly diagonal to Finn and as always was diligently working away at her pile of paper work. Every so often she would shift, tuck her hair behind her ear, and sigh softly. Elliott sat directly across from Finn biting into his pencil. His brow furrowed. Every so often, he would look up and across the desk at his partner trying to catch her eye. It had been really quiet all day in the 1-6. Cragen, their captain sat in his office doing his own mounting pile of long ignored paperwork.

Exacerbated, Finn jumped up from his desk. "Anyone want some coffee? Some not made by Munch."

Olivia smiled, "Sure, sounds good."

Elliott groaned, "God, yes"

Munch raised his eyebrows his glasses dipping lower on his face, "I think I am being insulted."

"No, just your coffee" Olivia grinned and Elliot winked at her.

"What a way to spend the New Year. " Munch sighed and rolled his eyes watching Finn making coffee. "I had such plans"

"Really, what plans?" Finn questioned raising his eyebrows. "I have plans that I intend to keep."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"How about you Liv, do you have any big New Year plans?" Finn inquired.

"No." Olivia's plans had included a quiet New Year's with Calvin. Now, it would be a quiet New Years by herself. She bit her lip thinking about Calvin and feeling that hole in her heart. She would never forget what Vivian had done to both her and Calvin. That night she had let that man take him away from Olivia had broken a piece of her. She missed him. She missed him a lot.

Elliot glared at Finn. The last thing Olivia needed was to be reminded of being alone or not having Calvin. Elliott had stayed with her the night that Vivian had taken Calvin away. She had all but begged him to leave in the car but he had followed her upstairs and the first tear had fell quickly followed by multiple tears. Elliott had held her as she cried, her whole body visibly shaking from the pain. It wasn't the first time that he had held her. He had held after Gitano, after Eli's birth, and after the airport shooting. He remembered each time, vividly. This time was different Elliot had felt it that night. He could not describe it but something was shifting between them. He did not want to revisit that night the pain he had seen that night or have Olivia revisit that pain. It had gotten better after she had received her first letter from Calvin. He was okay and his grandparents had no problem with him keeping in touch with Olivia. However, they were still keeping their grandson. Elliot hoped that nobody asked about his New Year plan which was nothing. His wife Kathy had opted to go out with her girlfriends and truth was Elliot was just as happy to work. He knew Kathy needed a break. She had been edgy lately as had he. He sensed something was changing between them as well. Elliot felt as though his world was shifting that something was coming but he could not put his finger on it. Elliot caught Olivia's eye shaking him out of his revere and she gave him a slight smile. Not a full on Benson smile but her way of silently communicating to him that she was okay. Elliot smiled back and felt his jaw relax.

Finn glared back at Elliot. He was not about to inquire about Stabler's New Year's plans. Their relationship was tenuous at best.

"Okay, so does nobody want to hear about my plans?" Munch asked. "Well?"

Cragen stepped into the bullpen, "We caught a case. John, I need you and Finn, in Central Park. Benson and Stabler, head over to the morgue. Melinda said she needs down there now."

Elliot grabbed his coat as did Liv. They answered "Got it" in unison and strolled out to the elevator their stride a perfect match.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. I do not own "I walk the line" the song belongs to the great Johnny Cash not me. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: The SVU Gang is about to come across a perp like they have never encountered before causing a domino effect will change the face of the SVU forever. E&O. Rated M for later chapters. **

**Dolls **

**Chapter 2**

**Discovery**

**December 31****st**** 2010**

**2145 pm **

**New York City**

**Morgue**

Melinda stood over the body in the morgue. She was 26 years old. Her hair was a wig. She had been shaved. Her scalp much like her entire body was encased in wax. Initial outer coatings of wax making her appear almost doll, perfect in her outer appearance. Her lips were sewn shut with skin colored thread. Her eyes left purposely wide open. This was going to be work peeling off the layers of wax tightly adhered to her skin. Melinda suspected although not finished with her autopsy that the wax was applied to cover what lay beneath it. She had no idea.

**December 31****st****, 2010**

**2300pm**

**New York City**

**Morgue**

Elliot and Olivia entered the morgue. Melinda looked up at them with a perplexed look on her face.

"What have we got?" Elliot asked.

Liv approached the silver slab stopping; she studied the young girl's face. She looked unreal. Olivia looked up at Melinda Warner waiting.

"I am not sure" Melinda said, "This is going to take a while."

**December 31****st****, 2010**

**2330pm**

**Time Square**

**New York City**

She was standing in the cold. Her feet frozen and hurting in the $850.00 Chanel boots that she was wearing. Her dark brown hair fell forward as Jessie lowered her head against the cold wind and huddled closer to her friends. There must have been a million people in Time Square and the ball would not drop for another hour. She was sorely missing her room at Hudson University. Her very warm room she thought. She did not notice his eyes following her and neither did anyone else.

She was so pretty. Perfect, he thought his hand on the syringe in his pocket.

**New York City **

**On the road**

Olivia huddled in her coat in the front seat of their sedan. Elliot was focused on the road ahead. His eyes shifted to Olivia shivering beside him. He turned the heat and fan up higher.

"Still cold?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, EL? It is freezing. First, the horrendous city snow fall and now the deep freeze" Olivia quipped.

Elliot smiled at her, "It'll heat up soon."

"Like when we get back to the station" Liv stated more than questioned her eyebrow raised as she gave him that look.

He smirked, "No with this traffic, we will never be back at the station"

"We will need Huang on this case. Don't you think?" Liv asked.

"Girl covered in wax, lip sewn together, and vagina sewn up. Yeah, this one has Huang written all over it." Elliot said.

Liv's phone vibrated. She smiled down at the text despite the ugliness of the case.

"It's Alex, wishing us a Happy New Year all the way from Africa. Can you believe she remembered even with time difference?" Liv smiled.

Alex text_: "Happy New Year, Liv. I know you and El are somewhere together tonight so tell him "Hi" and I miss you both and wish you both everything great this year. Love you, Alex! " _

Elliot looked at the clock which was quickly approaching midnight and smiled at Liv, "I guess we will be starting the New Year out together."

Liv smiled back at her partner and grinned, "In our cold police issue sedan and in traffic, together. That is so us."

The man on the radio began the countdown. 10, 9, 8…

Elliot smiled and placed the car in park. He leaned toward Olivia. 7, 6, 5…

Olivia smiled and turned to Elliot. 4, 3, 2…

One.

Elliot breathed in her perfume, sweet vanilla and caramel. He inhaled deeply. His lips lightly brushed her cheek. Her skin was so soft under his lips like velvet. "Happy New Year, Liv" he said his voice dropping several octaves.

Olivia shivered involuntary. Her brain told her it was only from the cold. She whispered "Happy New Year, El" Her brown eyes lifted locking on his blue ones and she shivered again and this time she knew it was not from the cold.

Elliot eyes drifted lazily to her lips they so close. He had barely pulled back from her cheek. His heart was thumping in his chest and he felt that imperceptible pull toward her. He could feel her breath so sweet and close. She was not pulling back if he leaned just a little closer their lips would touch. Her lips were so full and partly open. She was so close. Elliot leaned in.

Liv's breath caught and she could not move. Her eyes were drifting shut. Oh god, she thought. She could feel the heat radiating off Elliot. Her brain was screaming at her to pull away now. She couldn't even think straight. Her brain had turned to mush. His breath was so warm, so masculine, and so close. Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest. Her body was trembling with the urge to lean in, she felt it everywhere the intense need. The ache for him for his touch.

The phone between them rang as their lips were less the centimeters from touching. It's loudness, surprising them and causing them to jerk apart. The phone's ring was closely followed by the loud horn of the driver behind them giving them a less than friendly gesture.

Olivia picked up her phone, hoping Elliot did not notice her hand was slightly trembling, "Benson"

"Happy New Year Liv" Casey's drunken voice screeched through the phone.

Elliot shifted to drive pulling through the light to join the cars moving in front of them. His mind was going a mile a minute. Had he just almost kissed Olivia, his partner and best friend? He knew the answer and worse yet knew he meant to do it. What the hell was he thinking? He was married.

Olivia tried to focus on Casey's drunken diatribe but her mind was racing. Did she almost kiss Elliot, her partner and best friend? Had she wanted to? Oh God, she had wanted to.

Elliot watched Liv out of the corner of his eye. She was staring straight ahead. He could hear Casey from the phone. But he was focused on Liv. She was biting her lip again. God, he hated when she did that. It was too sexy especially combined with the flushed cheeks she was know sporting. He shifted in his seat. God, he did not need to get a hard on. She would kill him.

"Happy New Year, Case. Do you have a ride home sweetie? Okay, be careful. I will tell the guys. Call me tomorrow. Yeah, we have a rather ugly case. Okay, bye" Olivia heard the phone click. Without looking at Elliot, she said, "Case said Happy New Year".

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**0400am**

**New Jersey**

**Basement **

She woke with a start. Her eyes tried to focus in the dim lighting. Her arms hurt stretched behind her in metal shackles. She tugged hard as the panic built inside. There was nothing but concrete on each side of her. Then she saw it. Oh god, no, no, no, her legs shifted pushing up against the concrete floor in a desperate attempt to move away. She screamed and screamed as struggled wildly in the shackles. And as he whistled that familiar refrain and his smile grew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. I do not own "I walk the line" the song belongs to the great Johnny Cash not me. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: The SVU Gang is about to come across a perp like they have never encountered before causing a domino effect will change the face of the SVU forever. E&O. Rated M for later chapters. Dolls**

**Chapter 3**

**The Facts**

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**0500am**

**NYPD 1-6 **

**SVU**

**New York City**

Their victim's information was on the computer along with all the facts they had garnered from site and Warner's preliminary information. Huang had joined them in the bullpen as they focused on the facts in front of them.

"Okay, our victim is 26 year old Julie Carter. She worked at New York General Hospital for two years as nurse. She moved here three years ago from New Jersey. Mom and Dad reside in New Jersey. No siblings. She was reported missing by her boyfriend seven days ago." Munch stated.

"Boyfriend works at General is in his first year residency. Zachary Jackson. No priors. He volunteers in private time." Finn added.

"Warner said she was raped and sodomized repeatedly. She was cut, beaten, and burnt repeatedly and then covered in wax. The wax was applied premortem. She died by asphyxiation. Our perp poured wax into her nose to suffocate her. " Liv said.

"Don't forget her lips, vagina, and anus were sewn closed." Elliot added.

"The big question is who?" Cragen asked. "Any thoughts or candidates on who may have did this? Who looks good for this?"

"You are asking the wrong question. Why did they do this will lead to who did this." Huang replied flatly.

They all looked at Huang.

"It it not going to be any easy or quick answers" Huang replied.

Morning was closely approaching and they were all clearly exhausted. The family had been notified and they would be in this evening. Cragen looked at his detectives, "Go home get a couple hours of sleep then come back so we can approach this from a fresh angle."

"You need a ride?" Elliot questioned Liv quietly.

Shit. She did need a ride. They had been carefully avoiding what had happened in the car for the last couple of hours. Now, they were going to have to ride home together. Twenty minutes, alone. Liv was so exhausted maybe she could feign sleep. "Yeah, that would be great El."

The ride to Olivia's apartment was quiet but not entirely uncomfortably. They were both mentally and physically drained. Olivia smiled and thanked Elliot before he even shifted the car into park.

"Are you okay to get back to Queens?" Olivia asked. Why in the hell are you asking that she thought? Are you going invite him up to take a nap with you? Olivia inwardly groaned at her stupidity. She needed space from her partner so she could reason through what had happened. There was sure to be logical explanation.

"I'll be okay" Elliot replied. A little voice inside of him was saying she is asking you to stay. Visions of staying with Olivia popped into Elliot head followed quickly by visions of Olivia. Visions of a very naked Olivia on her bed smiling at him, beckoning to him. Shit.

"Okay." Liv said jumping out of the car. Elliot watched her cross the street. God, did he want to stay there with her.

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**The Stabler's House**

**Queens**

**New York **

Elliot entered the house quietly. He heard Kathy in the kitchen helping Eli with his breakfast. He popped his head in the kitchen.

"Hey"

"Hey" Kathy replied back, nodding her head in Elliot direction.

"I am going to take shower and get some sleep. I have to go back in this afternoon" Elliot said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Okay, I picked up an extra shift at the hospital anyway. I am dropping Eli over at his friends. Lizzie said she will pick him up this evening when she and Dickie get back from the skiing trip."

"Okay" Elliot dropped a kiss on Eli's head and headed for the stairs. Glad that at least his children had a fun New Years. Maureen had gone to North Carolina to meet her boyfriend's family. Kathleen had gone to Florida with her Hudson roommate for the break. Lizzie and Dickie had gone with their classmates on a ski trip.

Elliot grabbed his clothes from dresser and pulled off his shirt. Something under the bed caught his eye. What the hell? Was that a condom? Elliot kneeled closer and picked up the latex. It was definitely a condom in his bedroom and it was still wet. Fuck.

"Kathy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. I do not own "I walk the line" the song belongs to the great Johnny Cash not me. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: The SVU Gang is about to come across a perp like they have never encountered before causing a domino effect will change the face of the SVU forever. E&O. Rated M for later chapters. **

**Dolls**

**Chapter 4**

**New Realities**

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**New York City**

Olivia had finished her shower and changed into her favorite over sized t-shirt and snuggled under the covers. Her mental exhaustion won out over her worries about what had occurred between her and Elliot. She woke with a start. Her hair was sweaty, her heart was racing, and her whole body was trembling. And she remembered every detail vividly of her dream her sex dream about her partner that as she shifted nervously in bed had left her sweaty and wet, everywhere. Fuck.

_He had accepted her invitation upstairs. He had been close behind her on the stairs and at the door to her apartment. She had let him shower first and she had brought in towels entering without thinking. He had been completely naked. Olivia had seen him half naked before but in a different context an undercover assignment where she was nervous and scared for them both. In the locker room when their relationship was falling apart. Olivia had kept a tight hold on both her thoughts and feelings. Elliot was a married man and her very best friend she would not do anything that would cause him pain or hurt him. She was not a home wrecker and had never been with a married man. She would not do that. However in her dream it was as if reality was suspended and there was nobody but them. He was in front on her naked all the way everything on display. He was so beautiful. His eyes a darkened blue focused like lasers on her. Her gaze had drifted down to his shoulders and chest wide and muscular narrowing at his waist. Her eyes had gone lower his arousal for her evident. His erection jutted out lifting toward his stomach. Olivia had swallowed hard, he was huge. His legs were shifted apart, strong muscular calves. "Come here" He whispered to her and reached out his hand. His fingers laced through hers pulling her toward him. Their fingers slipped together, sliding and exploring each other's hand. His skin was hot to the touch slightly calloused sliding against her own skin. Olivia felt little jolts of electricity running through their fingers as they tangled together as if their hands were making love. Caressing and exploring each other._

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**Stabler's Residence**

**New York City**

**Queens**

Elliot stood there condom in hand, staring shocked at his wife of twenty something years.

"I am sorry, Elliot. I don't know what to say." Kathy said quietly sitting on the bed blinking back tears.

"You don't know what to say? How the hell long have you been having an affair. Is this one guy or just any guy?" Elliot's questioned. He was still in shock. All the years, all the accusations, all the arguments, and Kathy was one with someone else in their own bed.

"Are you really shocked? Can't we at least be honest with each other after all this time? Kathy wiped her eyes with back of her hand.

Elliot ran his hand down his face and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Elliot, I love you very much. You are the father of my children. You were my first love." Kathy stopped her voice cracking, "But, our marriage has been over for a long time. Let's be honest if I hadn't asked you to come back we would both be some place very different right now. I never would have asked you back if I hadn't gotten pregnant."

Elliot looked at her. He could see the pain in her face and the acceptance that this was finally happening, the discussion they had put off for years.

"Do you love me, Elliot?" Kathy asked frankly.

Elliot swallowed hard, "I love you. You are the mother of my children."

"But are you in love with me?" Kathy pushed.

Elliot stood up and paced. He stopped to look at her. "What kind of question is that Kath? We are not teenagers."

Kathy stood, "No we aren't but we aren't dead either. I do not want to just exist anymore, Elliot. We go through the motions but our lives are completely separate. I want more. I want more for both of us. There should be more? Do you love me, Elliot?"

"I love you but I am not in love with you." Elliot replied honestly as a tear slid down his cheek.

Kathy cried and reached for him. She pulled him into her arms. "It's okay. We will be okay. We will." She reassured him.

Elliot held her as let go of his marriage for the final time.

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**1400pm**

**NYPD 1-6 **

**SVU**

**New York City**

Olivia took a sip of the coffee in front of her and grimaced. Munch, she thought sourly. She was studying the information in front of her. Everything there was to know about Julie Carter. She had come in early to catch up on her work. To keep her focused. She had given herself a pep talk after an hour on the treadmill. It was only natural that she would have that reaction to Elliot. She hadn't dated or had sex in what seemed like forever. She was craving male attention. At least, her body was. She was in sexual deprivation mode. Yes, she was convinced that she would have had the same reaction if it had been Munch in the car. She was not having feelings for her partner. She absolutely did not have feeling for her partner. With that resolve, Olivia focused on Julie Carter. Julie Carter needed her.

Upstairs in the cribs, Elliot was laying on one of the bunks staring at the ceiling he had beat Olivia in getting back around 1300. He had been staring at the ceiling for the last hour. His marriage was over. He knew that was a fact. It had been sort of over numerous times however this one was different. If Elliot was honest he would admit that Kathy was right had it not been for her asking him to return because of Eli their marriage would have been over back then. He had not wanted to go back. He had been moving forward toward what he hadn't been completely sure. But he had no longer wanted back in his marriage. That second split for them had been the hardest. Then, Olivia had left. Elliot had felt like he was falling apart at the seams. He had been so angry with her. He had been surprised when Kathy left he had even admitted it to a shrink at that time. But in some ways, he had known that it was coming. She issued her same threat over and over. Elliot thought it was her way of controlling him which it usually did but it had also built up resentment. He had lost count of the times she had threatened to leave. But he had been completely blindsided when Olivia did it. First, she had left to that stupid computer unit and then to Oregon with that ass Porter. He could hardly believe it. The first weeks he had been shock just barely functioning. He had taken out his anger on every new temporary partner that Cragen had thrown at him. Then, Cragen had stuck him with Dani Beck. He really wanted not to like her but she was in as much pain as him. They were both missing people and that had struck a chord between them. He had kissed her once in the parking lot and had immediately felt guilty, not because of Kathy but because of Olivia. He remembered wishing that she was Olivia. Thinking that if Olivia would have stayed it would have been them kissing. He vividly remembered the conversation he had with Dani in the hospital where she had asked him to ask her to stay. He had told he couldn't do that and he knew why. There was only one person he would ask to stay, Olivia. Elliot sighed, what the hell was going to do now.

**DAY ONE**

Jessie lay on the wooden table unable to move. She hurt. She had peed herself when he had raped her. She had cried for her mother. She had broken her nails off into the wood of the table when he had sodomized her. Her scratch marks on the table were not the first. She was nineteen and had only had one boyfriend. She had sex three times all in the dark. Her mind could not grasp what was happening to her. She was quietly praying to God, begging.

She chanted, "God, please. Oh God please."

He leaned in close listening to her. He placed his mouth by her ear and whispered, "God is not here. You better start praying to me. I am your God."

She went numb as she heard the drill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. I do not own "I walk the line" the song belongs to the great Johnny Cash not me. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: The SVU Gang is about to come across a perp like they have never encountered before causing a domino effect will change the face of the SVU forever. E&O. Rated M for later chapters. **

**Dolls**

**Chapter 5**

**Getting Closer**

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**1500pm**

**NYPD 1-6 **

**SVU**

**New York City**

Finn and Elliot had joined Olivia and Munch in the bullpen.

Olivia looked up her partner who suspiciously looked like he had gotten zero sleep. She handed him her coffee, "The parents are here. Munch and Finn are going to take them and we have the boyfriend."

They all nodded separating to the respective interrogation rooms hoping for some clue to both the who and the why of this crime before another girl would suffer.

Cragen watched from his office as his detectives dispersed. Huang stood in front of the computer board fearful that this would not be a single case. He was going to go through the FBI database looking for any crime with similar characteristics. What this perp had done took time and patience as well as some medical knowledge. It had been too careful too perfect and Huang was sure this was not his first endeavor.

The boyfriend was not their perp. Elliot and Olivia had jointly come to this decision about 20 minutes into their interrogation. Zachary Jackson had literally fallen apart in front of them. Sobbing, he had broken down in the interrogation room, crying in that full body way his body wracked with sobs. No, he was definitely not their perp unless he was the best actor in the world. However, they both knew that majority of crimes were committed by people who knew the victim. They would need to widen their circle. Maybe this was a mutual friend or enemy. It could be someone from the hospital where they both had worked someone that she had daily interaction with. They would canvas the hospital and their friends.

Elliot and Olivia drove to General and proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon finding out who Julie Carter was and who might want to cause her harm.

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**1900pm**

**New York **

**New York General Hospital**

Olivia nodded at the resident. "Thank you, so much for all your help"

"Anything for Julie. She was one of our best nurses so great with all the kids in hem/onc. The parents loved, the kids loved her, and the staff loved her. If there is anything we can do. Please catch this bastard." The resident shook Olivia's hand and walked down the hall toward the unit.

Olivia sighed as her partner reached her side. "Did you find out anything? Anything we can use? All I found out was this was great girl devoted to her job and very much in love with an equally great boyfriend with a promising medical career."

Elliot raised his eyebrow. "It all can't be great, can it?"

"I know and I don't know. Maybe this is just a random act?" Olivia sighed.

"Huang doesn't think so. He thinks this guy is picking his vic very specifically and that he's not a first timer."

Olivia ran her fingers through her dark brown hair in frustration and grimly replied, "Then, we are really in trouble because this perp is not going to stop. Not on his own."

**Jan 1****st**** 2011**

**2130pm**

**New York City**

**SVU **

**1-6**

Munch poured his fourth cup of coffee, glasses sliding down his nose; he gave Finn an inquiring glass.

"No, thanks" Finn replied from his desk. He rubbed his eyes as he studied the computer in front of him.

Olivia and Elliot stood in front of the big computer screen contemplative looks on their respective faces as they studied the information outlined in front of them.

Cragen and Huang entered the bullpen. Cragen nodded at Huang.

"After a thorough search, it looks like we have a case with a similar MO in Virginia. Apparently they had a vic killed in similar manner. This may be our guy's first attempt." George stated.

Cragen nodded in his direction again, "I want you all to go to Virginia tomorrow morning first thing. The detectives who handled the case are going to take you to the scene and pull the case files."

"All of us" Munch inquired his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Munch all of you" Cragen replied, "Is that a problem?"

They all quickly answered in unison with a "no".

"Are we driving" Finn asked standing up to stretch.

"Afraid so, plane tickets are not in our budget" Cragen said. With that he left them to finish their work and get ready for their road trip.

Olivia quietly picked up her jacket. "What time do you want to meet in the morning? Elliot, you come the farthest what do you think?

Elliott grimaced and without thinking replied, "Well that's a non-issue since I am staying here."

"What? Why?" Olivia asked confused.

"Okay that sounds like the beginning of a long drama filled conversation. I will see you all at 5, okay? Munch said as he gave them all a nod goodbye.

Finn looked at Olivia first and then Elliot. Shrugging his shoulders he simply said, "Five."

Elliot nodded in an effort to delay answering Olivia's question.

Olivia was not about to be deterred. She walked to her partner's desk perching herself on the edge. "What happened, El?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: What happens when people begin to fight for what they want, what they need, and their own survival?**

Dolls

Fighting

DAY TWO

Jessie awoke with a start. She had drifted off or passed out she was not completely sure. Everything hurt in a way that she never knew things could hurt. Anger had begun to build inside her like a fire growing in its intensity. She would die like this not here, not in this manner. He would not win. She would get back to her family. Her face was pressed downward on the wooden table. She pressed her fingers against the wood the grain uneven under her palms. She tried to lift herself up only to feel immense pain shoot from the palms of her hands straight up her shoulders. Something was wrong. She tilted her head to the side slowly her eyes focusing in on her hands resting on the table. They were nailed down. She began to panic and pulled with all her strength up against the table. She felt the pulling and tearing of flesh as her hand rose about ½ inches off the table. Blood seeped down and around the skin on her palms and wrists. The pain was intolerable but in her state of panic, her endorphins running high she continued to tug her hand upward watching her hand rise off the nail. Jessie focused all her energy on that hand; she was getting out of here. She continued to pull harder and harder, blood flowing more freely now. Her hand burned and she willed herself to ignore to the pain. Her hand stretched over the top of the nail pulling free and landing weakly on the wooden table.

She slipped her bloodily left hand across the table and used it to weakly assist her right one off the nail. When both hands were free she twisted herself on to back. She sat up and started pulling at the roped knots on the table that held her feet down. They were surprisingly easy to undo. She shifted off the table. Her legs weak underneath her wobbled and gave out. She collapsed onto the floor. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself and pulled herself back to a standing position using the table. She half ran half walked to the door and jerked it open. She was shocked that there was no lock. A long dark hallway stretched out in front of her. She stepped out, her hands reaching out to hold the wall for support. She reached a steep set of stairs at the top was a door. She grasped the old rattled wood railing for support and climbed. Her hand reached the knob on the second door, she twisted it her heart racing, her mind racing. She closed her eyes quickly against the bright light as the door opened. There was another door in front of her with a window and she could see the trees and grass, tears fell from her eyes.

She did not hear or see his approach but only heard his words. "So, damn close." Before he grabbed her screaming body over his shoulder and carried her back to hell.

**January 1, 2011**

**2132pm**

**NYPD 1-6 **

**SVU**

**New York City**

"El?" Olivia repeated.

Elliot ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"If you don't want to talk about it?" Olivia lifted herself off the desk only to feel Elliot grip her wrist.

"Don't go. I want to talk about it. It's just difficult to start."

Olivia nodded and sat back on the edge of desk her dark brown eyes focused on Elliot.

Elliot smiled softly at her. "It was a mutual decision. We both realized we want more. We're not content to keep going through the motions. We both have been just existing for awhile now."

Olivia nodded. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean marriage changes over time not that I would be the expert on this but I imagine it is like any other relationship. It waxes and wanes, has highs and lows."

Elliot nodded. "That is true but Kath and I have moved beyond that. We are more like roommates than a married couple and as much as I love Eli, I know if she had not gotten pregnant we would not have gotten back together. We both had moved on. I love my little boy and he gave us one more chance to get it right but us getting together again didn't fix what caused us to separate in the first place. The not sharing, the not talking, my anger, her jealousy, and the fact that neither one of us did the work to change."

"I am sorry, El." Olivia said. "I really am." And she was. Olivia did not wish any harm or hurt to her partner. She would step in front of a car for Elliot. He was her best friend, her partner, and her protector. Lately, she had begun to feel he was also something more what she was not certain of but their relationship was changing she could feel it in the air. Regardless, of her feelings or what the change might be she still did not like seeing Elliot in pain.

Elliot sighed again. "You should get some sleep. We have a long day in front of us tomorrow. Do you need a ride home?"

"Are you going to sleep here?" Liv asked.

"Yeah." Seeing her face, he added. "Liv, it's not a big deal just till I got a place to stay."

"No." Olivia whispered. "You can stay with me. You and I both know that you will never get any sleep hanging out here. "

"Liv." Elliot started.

"Elliot, you know I am right and I know that you are right tomorrow is going to be a long day. You will need your sleep. So stop complaining and take me up on the offer of my very cozy couch." Olivia smiled.

"Your couch?" Elliot smirked.

"You certainly didn't think my bed did you, Stabler?" Olivia cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "That is not happening tonight." Olivia lifted herself off the desk and went to her own to grab her coat.

Elliot grinned she said it wasn't happening tonight she didn't say ever. Elliot thought they may just have a fighting chance.

Hope you like this story. Let me know what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

**January 1, 2011**

**2230pm**

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

Olivia opened the door and walked into her apartment with Elliot behind her. She picked her phone up listening for the beeps. No messages, good, Olivia thought. She smiled at Elliot. "I am going to get you some blankets and a pillow for the sofa. Make yourself comfortable, El."

Elliot smiled and walked into Olivia's small kitchen and flicked on the overhead light. The room was quickly bathed in fluorescence which made Elliot squint his eyes. He opened her refrigerator pausing briefly at the picture staring back at him. It was a school art picture Calvin had drawn for Olivia and scrawled across the bottom was the name Calvin Benson. Elliot sighed and traced the name with his fingers. He knew it had to hurt now as much it probably at one time had made her smile. Elliot grimaced and opens the refrigerator door. He grabbed two beers from Olivia's middle shelf and closed the door.

"Sofa is all ready." Olivia said quietly as leaned against the door way.

Elliot smiled at her extending his hand with the beer in it. Olivia smiled and reached for the bottle their fingertips meeting in the exchange. Their eyes flickered briefly at each other both noticing the touch.

Olivia sighed. "It has been a long day and I feel like we have not made any progress, El. We got absolutely nowhere today and what if Huang is right and this sicko takes another girl?"

Elliot took a drink before he responded. "I don't know but we are going to figure this out. Virginia might just be the lead we need. If Huang is really right and this wasn't his first then maybe we will find something there. It is all we can do, Liv. It's what we do."

Olivia nodded and walked toward the living room knowing that Elliot would follow her. She sat on the edge of his make shift sofa bed and sighed rubbing her neck with the hand not holding her drink.

Elliot sat neck to Olivia. He studied her for a moment before speaking. "Turn around, Liv."

Olivia looked slightly confused as Elliot placed his drink on the coffee table in front of them. He reached his hands to her neck.

Olivia jumped slightly. "Sorry, your hands are cold." She laughed.

Elliot rolled his eyes and rubbed his palms together before placing them back on neck. He proceeded to knead at the muscles that he found there. His hands rubbing and kneading along the back of her neck and his fingers sliding up into her hair line. They had never done anything like this before. Elliot could count on one hand the times that they allowed themselves to touch. It had never been like this so intimate.

Olivia let out a little moan as Elliot's fingers worked the base of her skull. Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice was screaming that this was beyond inappropriate but it felt so damn good that she really did not care. Olivia let her head drop forward completely relaxed in Elliot's hands. She moaned again.

Elliot smirked at Olivia's response to his touch and he loved the moans coming from her throat. It was turning him on a little too much. Elliot slipped his hand down her back never breaking contact to snake around the front of her waist as he leaned forward slightly and whispered in her ear. "Scoot back a little closer. It will be more comfortable." With that he tugged her backward against him.

Olivia scooted backward and ran into Elliot's leg which was folded in front of him on the sofa. Elliot dropped his hand from Olivia's waist as he shifted back against the arm of the sofa and spread his legs. He innocently patted the space between them.

Olivia bit her lower lip in concentration. Elliot was attempting to be the picture of innocence leaning back there against the sofa but his face was flushed with color, his eyes slightly dilated, and his pants were definitely tented. Unashamedly, Olivia slipped herself backward between his legs allowing herself to rest her back against his chest. She felt him brush her hair off her neck before he once again began working the tensed muscles there. Olivia closed her eyes as the sensation washed over her.

Elliot continued working the muscles in Olivia's neck and sliding his hands into her hair to massage the base of skull. He could feel Olivia's body relax completely against him. He leaned forward and smiled. Her eyes were completely closed and she was asleep. Elliot grinned and leaned back against the sofa. He debated waking her but his own eyes grew heavy and tired as he slipped into sleep.

**January 2, 2011**

**0500am**

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

Olivia awoke to a light buzzing noise which seemed to grow in intensity. She clamped her eyes shut and snuggled down on her pillow. Oh not her pillow, Olivia thought feeling the hardness of Elliot's chest beneath her head. Olivia opened her eyes slowly to find herself staring directly at Elliot's chest. She looked upward his eyes were closed and his breathing even. Olivia felt him shift slightly underneath her and she suddenly became very aware of the arms wrapped around her waist. One was resting snuggly at the base of her back and other was on her ass. Shit, they were snuggling. Olivia thoughts were interrupted by the continuous buzzing noise that she now recognized was damn door buzzer. Her eye caught the clock hanging in her kitchen. It was on the five that meant Munch and Fin were downstairs waiting on her and they would see them together coming down from her apartment. Olivia sat up quickly and detangled herself causing Elliot to shift and groan in objection to this change.

"Elliot, we have to get up. Munch and Fin are already here." Olivia had no idea why she was whispering.

Elliot opened his eyes blinking off the sleep. "What?"

Olivia stood up and walked to her buzzer. "Munch and Fin downstairs, now. Waiting for us." Olivia buzzed down to them to ask for 15 minutes. "I am going to take a quick shower." She headed toward her bathroom.

Elliot rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He wondered if he could take a quick shower. The idea of them in the shower together dancing in his head. Elliot had no idea how long he sat there but Olivia peaked out in a towel and said to him. "The shower is all yours El." She disappeared into the hall bathroom to get ready leaving her bedroom bathroom free to him.

Elliot quickly got off the sofa and headed to her room to take a shower knowing Munch and Fin would not be happy waiting in the cold downstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Benson and Stabler walked out of her building to the car. Munch and Fin were sitting in the front seat with Munch behind the wheel.

"Hi, guys." Olivia greeted.

"You driving, Munch?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, apparently since I used to live in Baltimore that makes me designated driver. Fin seems to think Maryland and Virginia are the same state." Munch smirked.

"You're lucky they still let your bony old ass drive." Fin rolled his eyes at Munch.

Olivia laughed and climbed into the backseat. Elliot followed behind her.

Munch turned around. "Okay, kiddies there are some rules to the road. First of all backseat people, keep your hands were I can see them there will be no funny business back there. Behave, Stabler."

"Is that directed at me?" Elliot said. "Why me not her."

"Because Benson is a good girl." Munch said.

"Thanks, Munch." Olivia grinned back at him.

"Yeah, right." Elliot mumbled under his breath which was rewarded with a light punch in the arm.

"I got a rule; we actually drive when we are actually in the car." Fin replied dryly.

**DAY THREE**

When Jessie awoke it was in a chair. She startled for a minute at this new position. Her eyes blinked against the harsh fluorescent lighting. He was kneeling in front of her and smiling. She didn't know which was scarier the smiling or the fact the he did nothing to disguise his appearance.

"Did you actually think that you were getting away?" He asked his smile widening. "They all think that."

Tears filled her eyes spilling down her face. She struggled against the ropes holding her hands tied firmly back in the chair. She struggled to part her lips but they wouldn't separate, he had sewn them together.

"Tears, they all do that too. They all scream, they all beg, and they all want to know why. Do you want to know why?" He paused. "I know you do. Come on, you want to know why me."

She shook her head vigorously from side to side.

"Because I want to." He smiled as he stood up and reached for something on the table behind him. He hummed his familiar tune and turned with the electric razor in his hand. He leaned in close to her face. "There was nothing special about you. You could have been anybody." He pressed the razor to scalp and happily hummed as her hair fell to the floor.

Author's Note:

Thank to all that reviewed. I will give you a little preview; our perp will definitely play with Benson, Stabler, and Huang. You will also get insight into his psyche. He has a great DSM IV (Psychiatric Diagnostic Tool).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

January 2, 2011

On the road…

They were about three hours into their trip when Olivia started to drift off to sleep. Her head fell onto Elliot's shoulder lightly.

Elliot smiled he had been watching her fight sleep for about an hour now. He lifted his arm slipping it around her shoulder not really caring what Munch and Fin thought. He smiled as she snuggled into his side.

From the front seat, Munch smiled as he watched Elliot wrap his arm around Benson and drop his head against hers. It had been a long time in coming and now watching it unfold made Munch happy, they deserved it. He looked over at his own partner, Fin who had slipped his itouch earphones on and promptly fell asleep. Munch grinned watching Fin lightly snore, mouth open. He was definitely going to harass him about that later.

Munch pulled into the police station several hours later in Virginia. He turned around to his cohorts who had spent the entire trip sleeping. "Time to wake up, kiddies. Hope you enjoyed your chaffered nap." Munch lightly hit the horn.

Fin jumped and scowled at Munch. "Shit."

Olivia moaned slightly snuggling her head deeper into the Elliot's warm chest. Elliot's warm chest? She sat up abruptly causing him to startle.

Elliot struggled to open his eyes and yawned. He had been so comfortable with Olivia snuggled against him her head resting on his chest. He almost fell over as she jerked away from him.

Olivia blushed unable to meet Elliot's eyes. Snuggling, again? She really had to stop this behavior before Elliot got the wrong idea. Before she got the wrong idea.

"Did you two have a nice nap?" Munch asked his eyebrow rose in question.

Olivia chose to ignore the suggestion laced in his question. "Where are we?" She brushed her fingers through her hair and smoothed her shirt down trying to look presentable.

"Welcome to Virginia." Munch said. "The state for lovers." He added winking at Benson.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she looked out the window at the police station. She opened her door needing the cool air. She stepped out hearing Elliot do the same. They looked at each other over the car roof. Olivia felt an automatic smile tug at the corners of her mouth as Elliot smiled across at her. He winked.

"Let's go in and see if we can get what we need to put this son of a bitch away." Elliot said.

A couple of hours later the foursome broke apart. Olivia and Elliot headed out to the prime suspect's house to interview him. He had been found not guilty in court after the second trial. The first trial had ended in a hung jury. They drove to the outskirts of the town to find Frank Meyer. He lived on a small old house about three miles back from the road. The house's roof was black and worn in some places suggesting its need for repair. The house itself seemed in need of repair with a wobbly porch with clipped paint on the railings. Olivia knocked on the door.

"Hello." An older woman in her seventies answered the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Meyer?" Olivia questioned. When the woman nodded. Olivia continued. "I am Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler, we are here from New York City. We would like to talk to your husband."

"About Joanna?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Olivia replied.

"Is your husband home?" Elliot inquired.

The woman opened the door. "My husband is always home Detectives." She replied dryly. "He can't go anywhere."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks as the older woman led them down the narrow hallway with its blank walls to their living room. A man in his late seventies sat in the rocking chair by the window.

"Frank, these Detectives from New York want to talk to you."

He gestured toward the couch not saying anything.

Olivia and Elliot sat. Olivia looked up at him his brown eyes which were focused on her. "He hit again, huh." It wasn't a question.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, we have what we think is a similar case in New York. You don't sound surprised."

"Did you see the photos, Detective?" He asked leaning forward. "He liked it. Someone doesn't quit that. Bide their time maybe but not quit."

"Do you know who did this?" Elliot asked.

He laughed. "If I did I would hang the son of a bitch myself, Detective. Look around." He smirked. "I lost everything even though I was never a viable suspect."

"I had a profession, a farm, a reputation in this community and now I have nothing." He continued.

Olivia leaned forward. "You performed her autopsy."

"Is that a question, Detective." He smirked. "Yes, I did. I performed her autopsy just like I did for everyone who needed one for the last twenty years. It was my job."

"Maybe, you could tell us something about what you found that could help." Olivia asked.

"The facts are in the files. I don't think you drove all this way for facts that you can read in a file. Am I right?"

"Is there something else you can give us?" Elliot asked.

"He has medical training extensive. He's older. He takes his time so he has great patience. Joanna was not his first but maybe his second or third. He is meticulous in his craft. He is a planner but his victims are random."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Where did you get all that Mr. Meyer."

"I sat through two trials on this case. I listened to the case and looked at the pictures over and over. I performed her autopsy. The autopsy of a girl who slept over at our house and played with my daughter. I know this man." He said his eyes dark.

"You know him?" Elliot questioned.

"I know him inside, Detective. Not his name but his nature." He replied.

"There were several other suspects. You're assistant Matthew?" Olivia questioned.

"Matthew. Matthew moved." He said bluntly. "It got very ugly for all the accused."

"Where did he go?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you think he was a viable suspect."

"He was left handed."

Olivia nodded.

"You're killer is right handed."

"Is that the only thing that makes you think he couldn't have done this?" Elliot questioned.

"No, Matthew would not do this. He dated my daughter. He took care of our animals. He took care of my wife when she broke her leg." He shook his head. "Even the police ruled him out."

Olivia nodded and looked at Elliot. They both promptly stood up. Olivia handed Mr. Meyer her card.

"If you think of anything please call us."

He nodded.

Mrs. Meyer escorted them down the same lonely hall. Something in the corner caught Olivia's eyes. She smiled looking into a smaller room.

Mrs. Meyer's smiled. "They are beautiful, aren't they." She said indicating the dolls lining the shelf.

Olivia nodded. "May I?" She asked.

Mrs. Meyer nodded.

Olivia walked over touching the doll realizing it was different. It was made of wax. Olivia swallowed hard. "Where did you get them?" She inquired.

"Matthew bought them for me." Mrs. Meyers said smiling. "They really are beautiful, aren't they?"

Olivia stared at her partner standing in the doorway. They communicated silently. This connection was too strong to be a coincidence.

Olivia and Elliot sat across from Munch and Fin at a small roadside diner later that evening.

"So this Matthew is suspect?" Munch asked.

"The police chief doesn't think so." Fin replied taking a bite out of his burger. "When we questioned him he said this Matthew Henley was never a real suspect."

"Well, I think we should find him and question him. The dolls are too much of a creepy coincidence." Olivia said frowning biting into one of Elliot's fries.

"I called Huang to run a back ground on this guy see what he thinks?" Elliot said stealing Olivia's pickle.

"Check his spidey sense, good idea." Munch said. "I have to tell you this whole trip is worth it just for this ice tea." Munch added finishing the last of his glass.

Fin rolled his eyes. "Good to know your priorities are straight."

Munch watched the snow falling down outside. "I think we should get a room guys. It's coming down pretty hard out there. Cragen said we can get back tomorrow and he'd cover a room for us."

Fin watched the snow falling rapidly. "Okay."

Olivia snatching another of Elliot's fries nodded.

"I think it's a good idea." Elliot said pouring ketchup on his plate for Olivia.

Thirty minutes later they were rethinking their decision as the third hotel was booked solid for the town's snow festival celebration.

"I cannot believe this, man." Fin said groaning.

Munch laughed and smiled. "Never fear, I have friends in high places. Or low depending on how you look at it."

Fin looked at him skeptically.

"Up for a short jaunt?" Munch asked.

Without much choice they all agreed. An hour later they were at Munch's aunt's house. She was ninety eight, a tiny little lady with Munch's dry wit. She had a huge old farm house. It was warm and cozy with a warm fire going in the fireplace and the smell of cinnamon waffling through the house. There were tons of family pictures covering the tables and walls. They all were sitting in the living room enjoying the warm fire and their hot tea after their long drive.

"All your rooms are ready." Munch's aunt Lilly said. "I am going to go to bed have to get up early to tend to animals." She leaned over Munch and kissed the top of his head. "You should really visit your aunt more, John." She admonished.

"Sorry, aunt Lilly. I will try to be better." He smiled. "Thanks for putting us up."

She nodded.

"Goodnight." They all called out.

"She is so sweet, John." Olivia said cradling her tea in her hands. She loved this house. It was a home something Olivia had never had. She could almost hear the echoes of happiness and laughter that must have filled this house over the years.

"Yeah, she's cool. Hard to believe she's part of your family." Fin said.

"Hah, hah." John yawned. "I am going to sleep. See you guys in the morning."

Fin stood up and stretched. "Me, too."

"Goodnight." Olivia and Elliot called out. Olivia smiled over at Elliot. He stood up and walked over to her sitting beside her on the sofa.

"You like this house?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it's great. I bet it was fun growing up here." Olivia said quietly.

Elliot nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should turn in." Olivia said.

Elliot nodded again.

Olivia stood and took their cups into the kitchen. She rinsed and dried them. She padded out into the hall where Elliot had just returned after putting out the fire. They climbed the stairs together. Olivia turned at the first door, her room. Elliot's was across hall.

Olivia smiled. "Goodnight, El." She went to open the door. His hand captured her wrist.

"Liv." He said softly.

Olivia looked at his blue eyes bright even the darkness of the hallway. His eyes roamed her and she felt him tug her closer. Olivia shivered feeling his lips press against her forehead. They were incredibly soft against her skin. Her eyes closed instinctively.

"Goodnight, Liv." He whispered lifting his mouth from her forehead.

She nodded not trusting herself to speak. She could feel that he had not moved. She opened her eyes slowly. Their eyes met.

Elliot gently lowered his mouth brushing the tip of her nose before softly rubbing her nose against his. He could feel her warm sweet breath against his mouth smelling like cinnamon. He inhaled deeply. He leaned closer still touching his lips to her softly.

Olivia felt Elliot's lips press softly against hers. They moved gently exploring. Olivia pressed her mouth against Elliot's firmly. They both felt that kiss everywhere. Olivia's lip shifted against Elliot's opening. His tongue touched her tentatively at first before moving eagerly in. Olivia moaned as his tongue explored her mouth caressing and searching. Elliot's hand slipped to her waist and he pulled her tightly to him.

They broke apart both breathing rather rapidly.

"El." Olivia whispered.

"I want to stay with you." He said softly.

"El, we can't. Not here." Olivia said.

"Please." He pleaded lowering his lips to hers once again. In between soft kisses, he whispered. "I want to hold you all night."

Olivia moaned wanting that more than anything but not sure if they could keep it PG given the bulge in Elliot's pants that currently pressing into her.

"El, we can't have sex here."

"I know."

Olivia stared at him. "Okay." She pulled him into her room closing the door.

Elliot smiled he kissed her softly before pulling away to tug his shirt over his head. Olivia moaned inwardly. It wasn't as if she had never seen him without a shirt on, she had many times however none of those times had it been okay for her to touch him or even think about it.

Elliot extended his shirt to her. They had not brought clothes with them. Olivia looked at the tee shirt and the flannel gown laying on the dresser that Lilly had laid out for her. The flannel gown was infinitely safer.

"Liv?" Elliot said tee shirt in hand. He saw her glance at the gown. "It's okay." He said leaving the choice up to her though he wanted her in his tee shirt.

Olivia reached for the tee shirt, fisting it she nodded toward the bathroom and went in to change.

Olivia stood in front of the bathroom mirror gripping the sink forcing her to take nice slow deep breaths. Elliot's shirt barely hit the top of her but if she rose up he would get a great shot of her boy short underwear. She pulled the shirt away from her breasts knowing he would notice that her nipples were already hard. Maybe, she should put the bra back on.

Elliot knocked on the door. "You okay, Liv?"

Olivia took a deep breath and steadied herself opening the door. Elliot stood in front of her in a pair of fitted black boxer briefs and nothing else. She flashed back to the case where she had to cover as he hooker, Elliot had on the same underwear then and while she had sat outside the house after being kicked out she had to force herself not to think about him in those briefs. Her eyes traveled downward taking in his muscular chest taunt abdomen and very obvious erection. He reached wordless for her hand.

"Remember, El. We can't not tonight, not here." She said nervously.

He nodded. "I know. I can hold you, though. And touch you." He said as he slid his arms around her and lowered his mouth to hers. "And kiss you."

Olivia moaned deeply feeling his lips and body press tightly to her. They backed up to the bed. Elliot pulled away slowly turning to pull down the sheets. He gestured for her to get in.

Elliot slid in beside Olivia reaching for her instantly. They kissed softly pressing together. His hands slid down her back and up under her shirt. He stroked along her spine running his fingertips up and down first lightly and then with more pressure. Olivia moaned in his mouth. He slipped his hands up and down her back then lower cupping her butt gently over her underwear. He could feel her ragged breathing which was matching his own. Her hands were stroking up and down his bare chest sliding around to his back. Her nails scratched lightly. Elliot groaned sliding his hand to the top of her underwear. He pushed his hand inside stroking the smooth skin of her ass under his fingers. He rolled onto his back pulling her over him. He adjusted her so that she was straddling his erection. He broke their kiss and slid his hand out of the back of her panties to push his shirt off her body. He inhaled sharply looking at her poised over him naked from the waist up. Her brown hair was mussed, her skin flushed, her pupils dilated and her eyes half closed. Elliot ran his hands up her smooth abdomen farther up her waist along her rib cage up to her breasts. He cupped them gently watching her pull her lower lip between his teeth. Her hips grinded over his erection and they both moaned. Elliot ran his thumbs over taunt nipples the skin puckered tight around the distended tips. He groaned pulling her down to him needing to feel skin against skin.

Olivia moaned as they pressed together feeling his chest naked against hers. She rocked her hips over his erection feeling his hands push inside her panties caressing her bare ass. Elliot guided her with his hands over his erection faster. Olivia moaned and pressing insistently against him.

Elliot's finger's dipped down lower sliding seeking her entrance.

Olivia gasped feeling Elliot's hand sliding to her front. His fingers traced her entrance. With her legs spread open and across him she could offer no resistance to his exploration not that she wanted to. She felt a finger press inside. Olivia rocked backward moaning. Oh, god, she was not going to be able to stop. She was going to have sex in Munch's aunt house.

Author's note: Thank you to all that reviewed last time. Your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

January 2, 2011

Dolls

Chapter 9

January 2, 2011

Olivia was rocking back on Elliot's finger and grinding forward on his cock. Back and forth, she moaned at the sensation. Her hands moved up and down his abdomen stroking across the taunt muscles and warm skin she found there. His skin was damp with sweat and excitement.

Elliot thrust his pelvis upward bringing his erection in closer contact with her core. His finger that had slid down the back of panties and wiggled to front to enter her was stroking fast and deep inside. He loved the feeling of her rocking back onto his finger and feeling wet heat against his hand. Inside her his finger was nestled snugly surrounded by her warm wetness. Elliot was quickly losing any semblance of control as he watched her writhing alternately on his finger and his cock. Her head was tilted forward, her face contorted in pleasure, eyes closed, and her lips parted as her breaths were expelled in gasps. Elliot slid his other hand from her hip down to her the top of her lace black boy shorts. He traced along the top with his fingers before sliding his hand inside. Her skin was warm and as he caressed lower sliding his fingers between her lips he could feel the wetness. He fingers glided along the wet skin he found there. It was soft and warm. He dragged his fingers up and down while his finger from his other hand continued to stroke her inside in and out.

Olivia gasped opening her eyes feeling Elliot's fingers exploring her. Straddling him had her completely spread open and vulnerable to his touch. She was unable to pull away not that she wanted to but she had never let a man have this kind of control over her. She cried out as Elliot's fingers found her clit.

He had slid his fingers up to the top feeling for her sensitive little bundle. His fingers glided against her skin easily due to the wetness of her skin everywhere. He stroked up and down gently at first but then speeding up as he watched her back arch and the muscles across her abdomen tighten.

"Oh, god. El, we need…" Olivia whispered breathlessly.

"I want you so much. You feel so good, Liv." Elliot whispered moving his fingers faster. "So wet, so tight. Please. I want you. I need you. I need to be inside you. Please, god, Liv."

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly sliding her hands down and pulling frantically at his boxer briefs.

Elliot lifted his hips to help her.

Olivia lifted her head smiling at him when she noticed a piercing pair of blue eyes staring at her from across the room. She screamed. She screamed loudly.

Elliot startled followed her gaze. He sat up quickly pulling her to him tightly covering her body with the sheets while reaching blindly for his gun with the other hand.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light as Munch flipped on the switch with his gun in the other hand. Fin stood beside him gun in hand. Aunt Lilly walked in looking at all of them like they were crazy.

"Elvis, you bad boy did you sneak up here and scare these poor people." She admonished the husky in the corner with the piercing blue eyes.

"Oh god." Olivia groaned realizing it was indeed a dog. A beautiful black, grey, and white colored husky who now happily barked at Lilly in response. Olivia inwardly groaned realizing that while she was not completely exposed it would still be oblivious to everyone in the room that she and Elliot were sharing a bed and that she was in fact on his lap straddling him. She wondered if it might be too much to ask that they didn't notice all their clothes on the floor.

"I am so sorry." Lilly smiled. "He wanders around sometimes at night." She beckoned to the dog that with a happy bark followed her out of the room.

Munch smirked looking at the two of them.

Fin grimaced realizing that his colleagues were essentially naked and straddling each other. He really did not need that image in his head.

"You can go now." Elliot said pointedly.

Munch smiled and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't even think about it." Elliot stated.

Fin grabbed Munch by the arm dragging him out of the bedroom.

Munch and Fin left shutting the door behind them.

Munch opened his mouth to say something.

"We are never talking about that." Fin said bluntly rubbing his eyes. "Never."

Olivia groaned dropping her head on Elliot's shoulder. "Oh my god that was so embarrassing El."

Elliot stroked up and down her back with his hands. "I'm sorry, Liv."

Olivia nodded not lifting her head.

"I mean I'm not sorry that it happened just that they walked in on us you know fooling around." Elliot said. "And I am really sorry they interrupted us." He added huskily.

Olivia lifted her head. "Me, too. But I think it was probably a good thing, El. We should slow this down a little."

Elliot nodded. "Can I still stay?"  
"I'm putting on the flannel gown." Olivia said as she nodded her acquiescence.

**DAY FOUR**

Jessie woke with a start. She had lost track of time since she had been taken. She remembered nothing about being taken only what happened after. She lay on the floor now shackled to the wall. She had not eaten in days but he had given her water. She studied the room in front of her with blurred and red eyes; the walls were covered in old chipped paint. The wood table that had been serving as her own personal hell was centered in the middle of the room. There were no windows which made her think she was in the basement. The memory of seeing daylight and grass just a day ago was fading fast. She no longer thought she was going home. She was a play thing for this man. His to amuse, torture, and torment. He had let her think escape was a possibility to play with her mind and emotions. He had stripped everything from her. She was naked and bare. Her hair everywhere had been removed why she had no idea and did not want to fathom the possibility. She had seen this man's eyes heard his voice he had no soul. She had met the devil here of that she was absolutely certain. She heard his footsteps on the stairs and she no longer screamed or trembled in fear that piece of her had slid away leaving a shell of a person.

Author's Note: Okay this chapter is a little short but I wanted to update. Thank you for taking the time to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 10

**January 3, 2011**

**Aunt Lilly's House**

He woke up reaching for her but found nothing but a pillow that smelled deliciously like her. Elliot tugged it to him and inhaled deeply. He sighed as he let it go rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. He sniffed smelling something different. The smell of fresh coffee and bacon waffled up the stairs. Elliot swung his legs over the side of the bed. He washed his face in the bathroom and quickly dressed heading downstairs. He walked into the kitchen his eyes widened in amazement. The table was full of food bacon, pancakes, home fries, orange juice, fried eggs, and coffee.

"Good morning detective." Lilly said in greeting.

"Good morning." Elliot replied taking the cup she extended. "Have you seen Liv?" He asked still slightly embarrassed by last night.

Lilly grinned at him. "Your girlfriend is outside with Elvis and John."

Elliot smiled back at her surprised at how much he liked hearing someone refer to Olivia as his girlfriend.

"Why don't you get them? Tell them breakfast is ready. We might have to wake Odafin up." She said.

Elliot laughed he had not heard anyone refer to Fin by his full name in quite a while. He headed to the front door nearly running in to Fin who had rounded the corner and was still rubbing the morning sleep from his eyes.

"Morning."

"Yeah, morning. Is that coffee?" Fin sniffed.

"Fresh brewed and nothing like Munch's." He smirked.

Fin grinned. "Great."

"Breakfast is ready. I am going to grab Liv and John."

Fin nodded already heading toward the kitchen.

Elliot walked out on the porch and grinned. Munch was sitting in the porch swing newspaper and coffee in hand while Olivia was running around the yard tossing a ball with Elvis. The dog barked in excitement as Olivia tossed the ball again.

"Morning." Munch said smiling. "She has too much energy." He snickered. "Not that I think you'll complain about that."

Elliot sent him a warning look.

"Sorry, it just slipped out." Munch said with a contrite look on his face.

The dog happily ran back to Olivia depositing the ball at her feet and enthusiastically barking. Olivia kneeled rubbing his thick fur.

"Liv." Elliot called out raising his coffee in her direction. "Breakfast is ready."

Olivia smiled and patted Elvis head. "Come on, boy. Time to eat." He followed her as lightly jogged to the porch and up the stairs.

Munch folded his paper and stood watching Olivia take Elliot's coffee sipping it slowly, savoring it. He smiled opening the door for all of them including Elvis who stuck by Olivia's other side. Munch smirked watching Elliot place his hand lightly on Olivia's lower back as they walked into the kitchen.

Olivia smiled seeing Fin was already seated with a full plate and a full mouth of pancakes.

"So nice of you to wait for us." Munch said sarcastically.

"John." Lilly admonished. "Odafin was hungry. He's a growing boy."

"Growing sideways." John mumbled under his breath earning a glare from his partner.

Olivia and Elliot sat beside one another across from John and Fin. Elvis dropped on the floor beside Olivia's chair. "Thank you so much, Lilly. This is incredible." Olivia said as she fixed her plate.

Elliot biting into a piece of bacon almost swallowed his tongue. Real bacon not that turkey crap, he had forgotten how good it tasted. "Thank you, Lilly." He seconded.

Olivia bit into the pancakes that tasted like vanilla, butter, and maple. She almost swallowed her tongue. The last pancakes she had were of the frozen variety.

Munch smiled looking around the table as his friends enjoyed themselves. He was so glad that got to meet his aunt Lilly he just hated that it was under these circumstances.

"So, I got the return call this morning. Guess where Matthew Henson lives?" Munch asked.

"New York." Fin said not asked.

Munch nodded. "He has a place in the city and outside the city."

"So back to New York." Olivia said looking over at her partner.

"Looks like." Munch added.

Fin and Elliot nodded their agreement trying to enjoy the remainder of their breakfast.

The ride back took invariably longer than the ride down. Maybe because they could feel themselves getting closer to their perp or at least they hoped they were. Elliot drove this time. He watched Olivia out of the corner of his eye. She had the case files spread out on her lap reading them. "You are going to make yourself sick. Talk to me."

Olivia looked over her shoulder at the backseat and looked back at him. Munch was sleeping and Fin's eyes were closed his iPod plugged in. She hated to admit it but he was right she already felt slightly nauseous from just the brief read through she had done. "You're right." She closed the file. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked full well knowing what he wanted to talked about.

"Last night."

"Now?" She said looking back again.

"Well, they kind of already know, Liv. Besides they are asleep." Elliot said as he lifted one hand off the steering wheel and laced it through hers.

Olivia swallowed looking at their hands intertwined between them. "Okay."

"I didn't mean to rush you. It's hard…being with you not touching you." Elliot continued. "It's hard to touch you and stop."

Olivia nodded. "It's not easy for me either."

"Yeah?"

Olivia rolled her eyes hearing the cockiness in her partner's question. "Yes, El. It is very hard to be with you and to not touch you. It is hard for me to stop too."

"Did you want to stop?" He voice husky.

"No." Olivia said looking out the window. "I want you." She turned and looked at him.

"I want you, too." Elliot said reluctantly turning his eyes to the road. "Really, really, really bad." He mumbled under his breath.

Olivia snickered. "That bad, detective?" She lowered her voice. She turned in her seat and slipped her hand from his. She smiled at the confused and frustrated look on his face. She placed her hand just above his knee stroking slowly.

Elliot swallowed moving both his hands to the wheel.

Olivia steadily squeezed and massaged his leg working her hand up slowly. Even through his jeans she could feel the muscles of his thighs taunt and toned from hours of working out. She smirked watching the bulge in his pants growing. She stroked the inside of his thigh careful to avoid the place she knew he wanted her hand the most. She looked over her shoulder again. Satisfied that their backseat company was still sleeping. She stroked his erection through his jeans. She watched his jaw work and his grip on the steering wheel tighten as she cupped and stroked him.

"El?" She whispered.

"What?" He barely managed to strangle the word out of his mouth.

"You feel so good." Olivia kept the pressure up and her voice low. She played with zipper of his jeans.

"Please." Elliot pleaded not even sure what he was asking for and thanking god that he was on the interstate and a very straight road. He grunted feeling her fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She slipped her fingers in pushing his jeans and underwear free so that his cock sprang forward. Olivia's hand moved up and down his shaft. She reached in cupping his balls and gently but firmly squeezing them.

Elliot swerved a little hitting those little bumpers that lined the road. "Fuck, Liv." He whispered.

Olivia grinned bringing her hand back up she rubbed the tip of his erection feeling his wetness before gliding back down and then up again. She listened to Elliot's breathing and watched the muscles move in his neck. She sped up her actions. "El?" She asked softly.

Elliot swallowed hard and looked over at her.

"I want you. I want to taste you." She whispered it so low he barely heard her.

Olivia looked in the backseat before unbuckling her seatbelt and lowering her head. "You need to be quiet, El." She said in warning.

Seriously be quiet. Who the fuck was she kidding, he wasn't going to be able to keep the car on the road. Elliot took the first exit as he felt her lips close around the head of his cock. He turned off another road and pulled over on the side. His hands wound up in her hair. He gritted his teeth as she hummed working up and down his shaft. "Fuck." He moaned.

Olivia could feel his hips bucking upward she relaxed her mouth taking him deeper. Sucking him harder keeping her mouth tight around him.

"Liv. Livia…oh god baby. I'm gonna cum." Elliot gritted out his hand grasped the steering wheel.

Olivia looked up at him his eyes watching her pupils dilated filled with lust and love. She sucked harder feeling from him jerk and throb in her mouth as he came hard.

"Oh! God! Liv! Oh Livia!" He screamed out loud his orgasm wracking his body as his vision swam before his eyes. Olivia quickly swallowed.

Munch stirred hearing the scream he sat up. "What the hell?"

Olivia and Elliot scrambled. Olivia quickly sat up wiping her mouth. Elliot shoved himself somewhat painfully into his jeans and zipped them hastily.

Fin opened his eyes and took his earphones off. "Where the hell are we? We're in the woods." His eyes widened.

A/N: Next up we meet Matthew Henson. Is he our guy or a red herring? Thank you so much for all your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 11

"Why the hell are we in the woods?" Fin asked.

Munch looked around. They were indeed in the woods. The car was parked in the grass and they were just a few feet from several large oak trees. "Did we take a detour?"

Olivia's face was burning. "El missed the exit."

"It looks like we took a wrong exit," Munch said grinning. He leaned forward studying Olivia's red face and finally noticed Elliot's rapid breathing. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," he smirked.

"What?" Fin said.

Munch lowered his dark shades as he glanced over at his partner. "El may have missed the exit but he definitely got off."

Fin looked confused and then it hit him. "Oh god!" Fin opened the car door slamming it shut.

Olivia bit her lip and opened her car door as she stepped out. "Fin?"

"I do not want to hear that!" Fin said rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Fin," Olivia began.

"PG, no actually G, Benson. Anything about you and Stabler stays G rated in our conversations."

Olivia laughed. "Okay, Fin. G rated."

"Good."

Back in the car Munch leaned back against the seat. "I think I should drive."

Elliot rolled his eyes his breathing finally slowing a little.

"You sound like you might need to lie down," Munch snickered.

Elliot raised one finger.

"Nice gesture, Stabler."

Elliot opened his car door and got out.

Munch looked around at the empty car. "So, now we're all getting out of the car?"

Elliot looked at Finn and Olivia. "Everything okay?" He asked trying not sound out of breath.

Olivia nodded.

Fin nodded. "You tell him about the rating Benson," he said as he slipped back into the backseat.

"Rating?"

Olivia smiled. "Apparently, around Fin we need to keep this G rated."

"Are you serious?"

Olivia laughed. "He is very serious, El."

"He thinks of you like a sister so I guess that shouldn't surprise me," Elliot smiled at her as he reached for her hand. He laced his fingers with her squeezing them lightly. He tugged her hand pulling her close to him. He leaned toward her.

"El," Olivia whispered. "Munch and Fin…"

"Don't care," his lips pressed softly against hers.

Olivia kissed him back her free hand sliding up around his neck. She felt his tongue tease her bottom lip. She smiled against his mouth parting her lips slightly her tongue moving out to greet his.

Elliot groaned slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"G rated!" Fin hollered out the window from the backseat. "G!"

Olivia and Elliot both burst out laughing.

When they arrived back in the city, Huang was waiting for them with the address for Matthew Henson. Olivia and Elliot decided to take Huang with them due to the nature of the case. They arrived at his apartment in New York, the building was old but well kept. They stepped into the elevator pushing the seventh floor.

Matthew answered the door on their second ring. Olivia and Elliot did a mental inventory of the physical as did Huang. He was six foot, brown hair, blue eyes, slim but not skinny, muscular but not overly so, and he was welcoming. "Hello, can I help you?"

Olivia spoke up first. "Hi, I'm detective Benson and this is my partner detective Elliot Stabler," she gestured to Huang. "This is agent Huang with the FBI."

"Wow," he replied. "What did I do to rate this high?"

"We're investigating a case that we believe is tied to a case you were involved in. A case from Virginia," Olivia said.

"Joanna," he said not asked.

Olivia nodded.

Elliot gestured. "Can we come in?"

"Of course."

"Has he struck again?"

Huang hung in the background observing.

"Yes."

"Frank said he would."

"We talked to Frank, he was very helpful. We are hoping you can be to," Elliot said.

"I'll try," he smiled at them. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks," Olivia said responding for them all.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He relaxed back in his chair.

"Why did you leave? You seemed to be close to Frank and his family."

"It got really ugly after the accusations. You have no idea. Even after they cleared us suspicions loomed and people can be quite ignorant," his tone was matter fact devoid of any real emotion.

Huang studied his posture, his confidence, and the careful way he handled his words as Olivia and Elliot continued to question him. His answers were clear and concise with no hesitations. He appeared unworried which was a red flag to Huang.

Elliot stood up and thanked him for his time and information saying that they might be in contact again. Matthew smiled extending his hand. "Anytime, I am glad to help. It was nice to meet you and your shrink," his eyes focused on Huang. Huang's eyes widened in surprise as he not mentioned that part of his vocation. "Very nice," Matthew continued.

His smile sent chills up Huang's back. They walked to the door about to exit when Matthew stopped them. "You know," he started focusing his blue eyes on Olivia. "You are too beautiful to be a cop. What with those big brown eyes you remind me of a doll. Those pretty brown doe eyes." He leaned against the entryway smiling at her not breaking eye contact. "You're a lucky man," he winked at Elliot standing behind Olivia.

Olivia felt like ice had been poured into her veins she was unable to break the eye contact with those blue eyes so unlike Elliot's until she felt Elliot's arm firm and tight around her waist hauling her back toward him. She could feel the tension roll off him.

He shut the door in their faces.

Olivia felt herself start to tremble. How had that man discerned so much in such a short period of time? He had figured out Huang was not just an agent but a psychiatrist. He had picked up on Olivia's relationship with Elliot. His demeanor seemed so normal. It scared the shit out of Olivia.

Elliot did not loosen his grip on her. That asshole had just threatened both her and Huang right in front of him. What scared him the most was calm deliberate nature with which he did it signaling to him that this perp was different than anyone they had encountered.

Huang remained silent as they rode down in the elevator. He had met many psychopaths in his vocation but there was something about this guy that sent a chill to his core. His eyes were cold and when Huang looked into them he saw nothing beyond them. It scared Huang.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 12

**January 3, 2011**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**2100pm**

After reporting back to the station, Cragen had sent all of them home just before nine o'clock. Olivia and Elliot had headed to her apartment case files in hand. They stopped briefly at their favorite Chinese place before arriving back at her apartment.

Olivia sat on one end of couch a case file balanced on her lap and a carton of chow mein in her right hand. Her feet stretched out in front of her resting on Elliot's lap. "How can this guy have nothing? No record, nothing."

Taking a bite of his pepper steak, Elliot grimaced. He was still pissed and scared about Henson's threat to Olivia. It had taken everything in him not to beat the shit out of the cocky little bastard. Elliot was not completely sure that he was their guy but he was certain this guy was guilty of something.

"You think Huang is okay?" Liv asked.

"George? Yeah, I think he was a little freaked out but he deals with these psychopaths on a daily basis," Elliot said offering the carton to her in exchange.

Olivia shifted forward taking his carton and handing him hers. "I think this guy is different."

Putting the cart down, Elliot lightly squeezed her feet. "You scared?"

Olivia sighed. "He creeped me out that's all."

He pulled her sock off one foot massaging it in his hand. "I know. You know that I am not letting you out of my sight."

Olivia placed her carton on the coffee table and closed the file. She smiled at him. "I know. That feels incredible by the way."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "I have many ways to make you feel even more incredible."

Olivia raised one eyebrow in return. "Really?"

"You doubt my abilities, Benson?"

Olivia laughed. "Definitely not. Last night felt pretty incredible before we had to stop."

Elliot grabbed her lower legs pulling her over to him. "Yeah," he replied huskily. "We don't have to stop tonight. No one to interrupt."

"No stopping," she whispered. Olivia swung her legs back down to stand up. She saw the quizzically expression on Elliot's face. She smiled as straddled him sitting on his lap. She stared undoing his shirt buttons. She punctuated each undone button with a soft closed mouth kiss.

Elliot reached for her shirt buttons undoing them hastily.

Olivia giggled. "In hurry, Detective?"

"God, yes," he jerked at the last button tugging her shirt down her arms and off. He slipped his hands under her tank stroking the smooth soft skin he found there. His hands stroked her abdomen and waist in slow small circles. "You feel so good. Your skin, god Liv. It feels like silk."

Olivia closed her eyes reveling in the sensation of his hands on her skin. His slightly rough calloused fingertips glided over her slowly pushing her tank up stroking her rib cage. Olivia raised her hands over her head as he pushed the top up and over.

Elliot reached his hand around the back unhooking the clasp of her bra as he captured her upper lip between his tugging gently. He stroked up and down her spine lightly before moving his hands up to the straps of her bra. He slowly slid the straps down his fingertips trailing the skin behind.

Olivia felt the cool rush of air against her breasts as her bra slipped off them. They pulled apart ever so slightly so that Elliot could remove the garment. Olivia quickly undid the remaining buttons on his shirt shoving it down his arms revealing him to her.

They moved quickly pressing chest to chest. They both moaned at the sensation as her breasts nipples erect collided with his warm chest. The light sprinkling of hair on chest rubbed tantalizingly against her nipples. Their mouths collided just as needy. Tongues tangled as they slowly stroked and caressed one another.

Elliot grunted his hands sliding down the back of her jeans and underwear gripping her ass rocking her over his erect rapidly. She was making these purring sounds that had him on the verge of coming in his pants. "Fuck, Liv," he wrenched his mouth off of hers. "Bed, now!"

Olivia looked at him her eyes half mast, dilated. "Bed, please," she whispered grinding her pelvis onto his erection.

Elliot used all his strength in his thighs to haul himself to a standing position with her wrapped around him. He had taken all but two steps when the shrill ring of her home phone filled the apartment. "Liv," he moaned pleadingly against her mouth. "Don't answer, Liv."

"El, I have to," Olivia slid her legs down his body. She smiled softly against his mouth as he held her firmly. "El, I can't walk with your hands down my pants."

"Mmm, no walking," Elliot said kissed her neck.

Olivia moaned. "El, baby. I have to get it."

He reluctantly let her go. Olivia walked over and picked up her phone as she smiled back at him.

"Hello."

"Hello, Olivia."

The voice was eerily familiar but it took a second or two to register.

"Don't tell me you already forgot me. Has it been that long? Time passes slowly in here."

Elliot watched the color drain from Olivia's face as her eyes widened in shock.

"How did you get this number?" She hissed.

"It is a small world, Olivia. So very small. Filled with mutual friends and mutual acquaintances. I wanted to let you know that I think about you, often. I know that we didn't get to finish things but sometimes someone else steps in and is willing to finish what you started. Sweet dreams, Olivia."

Olivia heard the phone go dead her fingers slipped off the receiver as she dropped it.

"Who was it, Liv?" Elliot asked concerned.

She didn't answer instead she turned on her heel making a beeline for the kitchen. Olivia knelt down grabbing the full bottle of vodka from under her cabinet. She grabbed a glass out of the sink quickly filling it before raising it expeditiously to her lips. The liquid burned all the way down. She poured a second raising it to her lips with trembling fingers.

Elliot following her into the kitchen grabbed her arm. "Liv, who the hell was on the phone?"

She swallowed hard and turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Lowell Harris."

The name reverberated in his head. That fucking bastard from Sealview, Elliot grabbed the glass from her hand. "What did he say Liv?"

"That it was a small world. That he thinks of me often. That sometimes other people finish what someone else started," she whispered her voice breaking on the last part.

Fury raced through Elliot's body as every muscle went tense all he could think of was Matthew Henson. He went straight to Olivia's living room and pulled his shirt back on grabbing his gun from the table.

"El? What are you doing?"

"Going to Rikers. To see Harris."

"No!" She stopped him standing in front of him shaking. "You are not going, El."

"I'm going, Liv. I am going to find out what the fuck is going on then I am going to beat the fucking crap out of that bastard!"

"Please, El. Don't leave," she whispered the last part wrapping her arms around herself. "Please!"

Elliot closed his eyes trying to reign in his overwhelming fury and fear. He swallowed hard. He opened his eyes taking in her pale face and trembling body. He reached her in a few short strides wrapping her tightly in his arms.

Across town, Huang was waiting for his order at his favorite Thai restaurant just down the block from his apartment.

"Dr. Huang. How nice to see you and so soon."

George slowly turned around to find himself face to face with Matthew Henson. "Mr. Henson," he nodded.

"Matthew, please. This place any good? I love Thai. I really love to get takeout sit in my favorite brown leather recliner my old rickety night stand beside it full of my favorite books. I can relax don't have to worry about spilling food on the carpet with my wood floors. I can sit there in and take in the view of the city," he reached past George picking up his takeout. He smiled. "Goodnight, ."

George stood there stunned. Matthew Henson had just described George's apartment. In detail.

**DAY FIVE-EARLY**

Jessie was startled by the sound of the door opening. He walked in smiling. He threw a bag of food into the small cage that now housed her.

"I have good news. I have made some new friends. They are going to be so much fun but it means that I have less time for you," he knelt beside her cage. "You will just have to stay with me a little longer and maybe you will get a friend before I am finished with you."

Jessie clutched the paper bag the smell of Thai enveloping the room.

A/N: Next up, things heat up as Matthew Henson plays.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 13

**January 4, 2011**

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

Olivia had finally fallen asleep around three. He could tell from her rhythmic breathing as her head rested against his chest her body snuggled up beside him. Elliot was leaning back against the bed frame unable to sleep thoughts of Matthew Benson and Lowell Harris dancing in his head. He gently stroked her hair back from her face his fingers lingering along her jaw line. Sighing, he reached over on the bed table feeling for his phone careful not to disturb her. He quickly dialed the number.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Fin, its Elliot. I need you to do me a favor," Elliot whispered.

He quickly told Fin the whole story and listened to the string of explicative's that flew from Fin's mouth. Fin quickly agreed that Munch and him would go to Rikers as soon as they got up in the morning making sure to pay Harris a visit. Elliot hung up the phone and continued to watch Olivia sleep unable to close his own eyes.

Across town Huang was also not sleeping. Since coming home he had inspected his apartment at least six times looking for anything out of the ordinary or out of place. He sat in his brown recliner his Thai food long forgotten sitting cold on his old rickety table. His mind replayed the conversation knowing it did absolutely no good. He had dealt with sociopaths, borderlines, antisocials, and those who had either fell into no category or every category. He had no idea what it was that scared him so bad about Matthew Henson. He was a typical sociopath, no remorse or guilt. He was high functioning but some were look at Ted Bundy and Gacy. His air of superiority was nothing new nor was his cavalier attitude however something else lurked beneath something empty and cold devoid of any humanity. Huang shivered in his apartment as the chill of fear seeped into his bones.

Olivia woke up startled. She sat up looking at Elliot who was still sitting up in bed staring at her. She blinked her eyes trying to shake away the sleep. She looked past him at the bright red numbers of her alarm clock as they rolled to five o'clock. "You haven't slept."

It wasn't a question he knew that. "I'm okay why don't you close your eyes for a little longer, baby."

Olivia shook her head looking at him. "I can't sleep, El."

"You were doing okay," he lightly chastised knowing how tired and drained she was emotionally and physically.

"I don't want to sleep," Olivia reached up touching his jaw. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against him softly.

Elliot kissed her back making sure to keep it light not wanting to upset or push her unsure of what she was doing.

Olivia stared at him. "I don't want to wait, El," she whispered reaching for the hem of her night shirt.

"Baby," he grabbed her fingers. "Liv, we don't have to rush this. You have had a really bad night, baby. I don't want you doing anything that you might regret."

"Please, El."

Elliot studied her face before pulling her gently on to his lap facing away from him. He whispered next to her ear. "Let me make you feel good, baby. Let me relax you."

Olivia leaned her head back against his chest feeling his hands slide down pushing her shirt up a little he stroked her abdomen in slow circles dipping lower cautiously. Olivia bit her lower lip and let out a little moan when he slipped his hand into her panties. He gently cupped her with his hand hot against her skin. Olivia knew he was waiting for her okay. She lifted her legs gently putting them over his thighs so that she was opened up to him.

Elliot slowly explored slipping his fingers between her lips caressing the soft, wet, and hot skin he encountered there. He moved up and down gathering more moisture with each pass. He slipped his other hand inside opening, pulling back the hood exposing her clit fully. He rubbed slowly at first up and down listening to her breathing feeling her wetness exploring her to find the right spot on her little pink nub. Olivia arched a little her hips gently rocking. "There?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

He began stroking more firmly and faster using just the pads of his two fingers. "Liv," he whispered against her ear. "You feel so good. You're so soft, baby. Let go, baby."

"Oh!" Olivia cried out her hips moving faster as his fingers moved steadily never lifting pressing harder and harder. Her body careened toward orgasm trembling and tightening. "Oh, oh,oh! El, it feels so good. Right there! Please!" Olivia begged feeling heat spread through her lower region. The feeling so good and so intense. "Oh god, please!" She choked out as she jerked in his arms the sensation between her legs building to a crescendo so intense it almost hurt.

Elliot kissed her hair softly and cupped her lovingly as her orgasm subsided. Feeling her breathing slow and her body go lax against his, he slipped his fingers down farther sliding one inside her. "Liv," he breathed her name. He pumped his finger in and out. "You feel so good baby, so tight. Want you so much," he panted against her ear losing control with his finger inside her tight wetness. "Baby so tight! God!"

Olivia turned her head seeking his mouth. They kissed tongues tangling. Olivia moaned into his mouth. "El, want you inside me. You."

Elliot groaned withdrawing his finger he quickly lifted her from his lap laying her down on the mattress. He hastily pulled her panties off and slipped his shirt from over her head. He rolled onto his back and lifted shoving his briefs off. He moved over her pushing her legs apart with his legs while settling his full weight on her.

Olivia her eyes closed felt his body on top of her his cock pressing insistently against her abdomen and suddenly she had a flash of Lowell Harris. She opened her eyes staring up at him as he cupped her face lovingly. As he leaned in to kiss her she had another flash. "Stop, please," she pushed at his chest fear etched on her face.

"Olivia, baby?" Elliot lifted himself off her quickly.

Olivia sat up at the edge on the bed her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Elliot lightly stroked her back. "Liv?"

"I'm sorry, El. I panicked. I am so sorry," she whispered.

"Liv, look at me. Talk to me," Elliot begged.

Olivia slowly turned around tears brimmed her eyelids and she shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm okay."

"Tell me what happened at Sealview," he said reaching for her. "Everything, Liv."

"Olivia, I love you," he said the words clearly looking straight into her eyes so there was no ambiguity, no hesitation, and no room for any misunderstanding of his meaning.

Olivia trembled harder until she let loose a sob and crawled into his arms. They talked until seven o'clock in the morning. Two hours straight of pure unadulterated sharing and honesty. She told him everything about Lowell Harris and Sealview. Elliot listened cradling her in his arms comforting and supporting her.

Olivia rubbed her eyes. "We need to get ready for work, El," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "Do you want to call in?"

Olivia shook her head from side to side. "No," she slipped from his arms heading toward the shower. She turned at the door her hand on the entryway. "El."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Olivia said it just as clear before slipping into the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead of them. Not knowing just how long it was actually going to be.

A/N: This story will be a series of stories about the worst criminals SVU comes across. Matthew is just the beginning. This chapter and the next are dedicated to 11Alexandria7 for her birthday because she requested so nicely.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 14

**January 4, 2011**

**1-6**

Cragen was waiting leaning across from their desks by the time they arrived at eight thirty. Olivia could tell from his grim expression something was up and definitely not something that he liked.

"What's wrong, Cap?" Elliot questioned reading his expression.

"A lot. First, this morning two of my SVU detectives were MIA for their shift. Do you have any guess where they were?"

Elliot winced.

Olivia shot Cragen a confused look.

"Rikers."

"Interviewing Lowell Harris," he stated flatly answering his own question.

Olivia winced as she looked at Elliot. "El,"

"I am not sorry."

Cragen rolled his eyes. "Well, I expected that response and after Fin filled me in I am not sorry either. Unfortunately something or someone has Harris clammed up."

"What else?" Olivia asked knowing there was more.

"What else is sitting in my office," he walked toward the office knowing they would follow.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock at the little wax doll just like the one's at Frank's house now sitting on her Captain's desk.

"How the hell…" Elliot started.

"It was actually left on the front steps of the precinct," Cragen replied.

"The camera's…" Olivia started.

"That would be good if our criminal actually delivered it himself but he used a messenger paid to do it in cash via the internet. No trace," Cragen glared at the doll. "This bastard is playing with us. I want him stopped. This case is now priority one."

Olivia and Elliot nodded.

"Liv, I don't think it is good for you to continue on this case," Cragen said. "I want you off and I am assigning a uni to you."

"Captain, I am fine. It was a veiled threat. I have been threatened before. I am not letting this guy stop me from my job."

"I am staying with her," Elliot said. "I am not letting her out of my sight."

Cragen looked at two of his favorite detectives contemplating their ability to handle such a personal mess of a case. "Okay. Benson, I still reserve the right to pull you at anytime."

Olivia nodded and turned to leave the room.

Elliot nodded moving to follow her stopped by Cragen's hand on his arm.

"Elliot, you don't let her out of you sight. You got that," Cragen said.

"Yeah, I got her Cap," he answered. "I will be with her every second."

Cragen nodded letting go of his arm.

Their day was long searching for more background on Matthew Henson and similar cases with the same MO. They were exhausted by nine o'clock when Cragen finally urged them to go home and sleep their bleary eyed expressions showing both their physical and emotional exhaustion.

**January 4, 2011**

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

Olivia opened her door heading straight for her bedroom wanting nothing more than to slip into some cozy sweats and Elliot's tee shirt.

Elliot entered her kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. He leaned back against the door his eyes shut in sheer exhaustion when her scream permeated the apartment. Elliot dropped the bottle and ran to her. His eyes widened in shock when he entered her bedroom. Her bras and panties were strewn all over the room ripped and torn to shreds. Above the bed in red was a message:

**Detective Stabler, is she as good as you describe? Does she feel like you describe? Is she that tight? Maybe, I will find out before you? Maybe, I will try her out? I love tight little things. Maybe I will have to spread her so wide I pull her hips out? I have done that before. All that resistance can drive a man crazy. I hear it in your voice when you touch her. You make me want her. **

Elliot almost threw up he could feel the bile rise in his throat. The emotion of disgust soon replaced by fury his hands clenched his jaw worked. He wanted to punch out a wall.

"He heard us, El," Liv whispered fear and trepidation in her eyes. "He hears us."

Elliot looked at her startled as the realization hit him that somehow Matthew Henson had been listening to their most intimate moments. He reluctantly picked up his cell dialing the station unfortunately their colleagues would also be privy to their most intimate moments. Sighing, he answered requesting the CSI team to her apartment.

By eleven o'clock they had tore through Olivia apartment collecting pieces of evidence. Olivia and Elliot both grateful for the respect with which they went about gathering evidence.

"We're all done, Liv," Morales said. "We will make sure they run this stat."

Olivia nodded and thanked him. She watched as Cragen talked with Elliot. She wondered if he was asking about their relationship. Cragen patted his arm and smiled over at Olivia before leaving.

"What did he say?" Liv asked.

"They will work on the evidence tonight. Especially the bug they found in the bedroom."

"Did he ask about us?" Olivia bit her lower lip unsure as to whether she actually wanted to know.

"He said he knew nothing except that some crazy psychopath had some crazy ideas," Elliot leaned forward wrapping his arms around Olivia. "He has our back. At least he will as long as he can."

Olivia nodded against his chest. "I am going to take a shower. A long hot one."

Elliot smiled. "How about if I make us something to eat?"

"That would be great," Olivia said.

He kissed her and headed for the kitchen.

Olivia walked into her bathroom and reached into her shower turning the water on full blast nice and hot. She quickly stripped and stepped in. She leaned forward letting the water wash over her body. She grabbed her face cleanser working it into foam and rinsing her face under the warm water. She reached for her vanilla body wash pouring it on her washcloth contemplating whether she was too exhausted to invite Elliot into the shower. She wanted to be with him so bad but she did not want a repeat of this morning's painful flashback. She cleaned her lower abdomen and thighs running the cloth between her legs. Her hands tingled. Olivia looked down at them as they reddened quickly and the tingle was replaced by an intense burning sensation. She felt it across her abdomen, her thighs, and between her legs. It felt like scalding water was spilled on her. She dropped the body wash and reached for the cold water turning it on full force and stepping under it. Her skin was blood red and burning. Olivia stumbled out of the shower the pain so intense tears spilled from her eyes. "Elliot!"

Elliot heard her cry and immediately shoved the pan with eggs to the back of the stove. He entered the bathroom. Olivia was standing there sobbing her abdomen was blood red and blistering as were her thighs.

"Liv! What the hell!" Elliot said frantically.

"I don't know," she cried brokenly. "I think he put something in my body wash. It hurt so bad."

"Oh god," Elliot said. "We're taking you to the hospital."

Olivia sobbed harder. "I don't think I can get dressed, El."

Elliot ran back in the bedroom tearing the sheet off the bed he wrapped it around her toga style being very careful to keep it off her lower half. He picked her up without hesitation knowing she must be in intense pain as she did not complain or stop him instead dropping her head to his shoulder.

**January 5, 2011**

**Mercy Hospital**

They had no wait in triage once Elliot had explained the situation. The doctor had come in quickly as well.

"Ms. Benson," she said gently.

Olivia nodded.

"I am going to need to examine you," the doctor said. The nurse accompanying her began setting up supplies including an IV. "Do you want your…"

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Stay," she said swallowing hard.

Elliot moved quickly to her side.

The doctor gently examined both her palms studying the red blisters already popping up.

Elliot closed his eyes briefly shutting out the image of her tiny hands now red and blistered.

The doctor nodded at the nurse. "We are going to put some cream on these Olivia and the nurse is going to put in a small IV so that I can give you some pain medicine for the rest of the exam."

Olivia nodded trying to stop crying.

"The cream will help the pain."

Olivia sniffled. She felt the brief pinch of the IV and soon after the slightly salty taste as the nurse hung a bag of saline. The nurse gently eased her back on the table. Olivia lay back reaching for Elliot's hands. She felt him slip both his hands into her now bandaged ones. Olivia looked at him the pain on his face replacing her own discomfort. "It's okay, El."

Elliot gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you," he whispered. "So much."

The doctor positioned her legs carefully in stirrups first studying her upper thighs and abdomen. "I am going to put on some numbing cream. These burns are first and second degree. You are actually lucky. This could be much worse."

Olivia smiled weakly at Elliot.

"Olivia, did you get any of that wash inside? Are you having pain inside?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, it hurts," Olivia closed her eyes.

Elliot watched her chin tremble his own eyes brimming with tears.

The doctor nodded. "I am going to have to look Olivia. I will be as gentle as I can."

Olivia tightened her grip on Elliot's hand ignoring the stinging it caused on her palms. He leaned down brushing her forehead softly with a kiss.

"I am right here, Liv."

Olivia swallowed hard. "Go ahead, I'm okay."

The doctor eased in the speculum she barely had it inside when Olivia screamed in pain.

"Stop! God stop! You're hurting her!" Elliot screamed at the doctor gathering a sobbing Olivia in his arms. Tears flowing freely down his own face.

"Maybe we should forgo the speculum," the nurse suggested.

The doctor paused for a minute before nodding and ordering a narcotic.

An hour later Olivia had fallen asleep on the table after the doctor had completed her exam and assured her that she would heal. The nurse had gone over all the medications with Elliot and now they were waiting for the technician to come remove her IV. Fin popped his head in the door.

"She okay?"

Elliot looked at him. "No, she is not fucking okay. She cried herself to sleep. They had to practically fucking knock her out to examine her." Elliot hissed at Fin.

"Sorry, man."

Elliot felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I… she screamed, Fin," Elliot said tears slipping down his face. "I am going to kill that fucking bastard."

"Yeah but first we have to find George," Fin said his face grim.

A/N: Is George Jessie's new friend? What will Matthew Henson do to him?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 15

**January 5, 2011**

**Mercy Hospital**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked confusion and anger etched on his features.

Fin grimaced. "George is missing, man. When you called me to tell me about Liv, I called Cragen and George. I thought Huang could help us figure out how to nail the bastard for what he did to Liv. But I couldn't get him. Cragen had same idea and he couldn't get him so he sent uni's to the apartment. It was empty."

"Forced entry?"

"No man. Nothing. Not one thing out of place. Munch is back at the station pushing them processing Liv's place and George's."

"Fuck!" Elliot slammed his fist into the hospital wall.

"We can drag Henson in as a person of interest."

"That's not going to stick," Elliot sighed.

"It'll hold him for awhile. I am gonna head back to the station. Then Cragen and I are heading out to bring the bastard in for questioning."

Elliot nodded. "I can't leave her."

"It's cool. We got it covered."

"I am taking her to a hotel, Fin. We're not going back to the apartment."

"That's a good idea."

"Call me. Keep me updated," Elliot requested.

Fin patted his shoulder and walked down the hospital corridor. Elliot returned to Olivia's room in the emergency department. She was still laying in a fetal position on the hospital examining table. The technician held up the IV indicating that she was all done. Not wanting to wake her, Elliot carefully reached one hand under her knees scooping her up while simultaneously sliding the other arm under her shoulder. Olivia slumped gently against his chest. Her brown hair fell tangled across her wet cheeks. Elliot closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to keep the sob from deep inside his chest from bubbling to the surface. He lightly brushed his lips against her soft hair. "I love you, Liv."

**DAY SIX**

George woke up with a start jerking upright. He panicked. Pulling frantically, shifting, shaking, and rocking he tried to dislodge his self from his new prison. His eyes wildly searched the room taking inventory searching for help that was not to come. He heard the footsteps behind him, a familiar refrain being hummed that seemed strangely out of context, and the sound of something dragging the floor. The footsteps stopped behind him. George stopped struggling abruptly as the hair on the back of his neck stood at attention.

"We are going to have so much fun, doctor. I know you believe in your books and your psychology but I am going to teach you something else," he chuckled against his ear. "You're going to learn some people are just plain evil, there are no explanations, and the devil he does exist. I am him." He started humming again but his refrain was quickly washed out by the sound of the drill. George struggled frantically his movements frenzied but to no available. "Hell exists, doctor. Welcome to it."

**January 5, 2011**

**New York City**

**Hotel**

Olivia rolled over on the bed her fingers reaching for him. Her eyes fluttered open not feeling his body next to hers. Olivia sat up slightly confused looking around at the hotel room that was not her bedroom. A sense of panic built in her chest until she caught sight of Elliot standing by the bathroom talking on his cell in a low voice. A small sob of relief escaped her throat as she realized that she had not been taken anywhere.

Elliot turned around quickly at even the slightest noise from Olivia. "I got to go Fin," he abruptly hung up his cell and crossed the room to her side in three strides.

Olivia shifted on the bed moving to the edge and swinging her legs over. She winced a little as pain shot through her lower regions. "What's going on?"

"Baby, you need to rest," Elliot whispered. He debated on whether to tell her about George not that there was anything to tell. George was missing. He had apparently vanished into thin air. He felt her eyes on him. She knew something was up and she was not about to give up until she knew what that something was. Tenacious that was Olivia. His Olivia.

"El? Tell me," Olivia said.

Elliot sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and rubbed his hand down his face. "George is missing."

"Oh my god," Olivia whispered shivering. "When?"

"Tonight, sometime around when I brought you to the hospital."

Olivia closed her eyes, praying. She was not an overly religious person but she did believe and right now she was terrified to her very core for her friend. "You should be out there looking. They need you, El."

"No," his refusal was adamant.

"I'll be okay. They could send some uni's," Olivia said even though the thought of him leaving terrified the hell out of her.

Elliot softly but firmly reached up his hand placing it on her chin he tilted her face toward his. "I am not leaving you. There is no way. I will not leave your side, Liv. No."

Olivia nodded mutely as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Baby," Elliot leaned his forehead against hers.

"I am scared," Olivia whispered.

"I know. So am I," Elliot whispered looking in her eyes. "So am I."

**DAY SIX**

Covered in blood he entered her room rattling her cage. Jessie abruptly scrambled into the corner farthest from him.

"I have a friend for you. Maybe, I will even have another one. I plan to really soon. We are going to have some fun. See, I have to teach these people about sacrifice and pain. These people have to know the truth. They have to live it. They watch other people live it and they sit in judgment. All of you sit in judgment but not anymore. Now you know what is to live in hell. They will know to."

Jessie screamed as he opened the cage advancing on her. Her screaming echoed off the walls with no one to hear her. He grabbed her feet pulling her naked brutalized body from the cage across the floor and out the door. She grabbed at the wall her nails scraping and bending being left behind in the wood.

A/N: Thank you for reading! This story is coming to its conclusion however this will be a series if you like on various heinous criminals they encounter. Olivia and Elliot's relationship will of course continue and deepen. Anyway there are still a couple more chapters left in this story!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

**January 5, 2011**

**New York City**

**Hotel**

Olivia sighed lifting her forehead from Elliot's. "I can't stay here, El."

"Liv," he started.

"I just can't stay here not with George missing. Not with this twisted psychopath out there."

"You can't work Liv. You can barely wear anything."

"I can wear sweats or a dress. Please Elliot, we both know we need to be there," she pleaded.

Elliot sighed rubbing his hand across his face. He knew she was right he couldn't sit there either while their friend was out there with god knows what happening to him. "You stay with me," he said firmly.

"Okay," Olivia readily agreed sliding off the edge of the bed.

Elliot stopped her placing his hand on her arm. "I am not kidding Liv, you stay with me all the time," he said looking at her for confirmation.

Olivia sighed knowing this was a losing battle he would not let her out of sight. She nodded her acquiescence.

Elliot nodded and moved to the dresser to look through the clothes Fin had dropped off at the hospital. Luckily, Fin had been smart enough to realize Olivia would not be able to wear her normal pants or jeans and he had thrown in a pair of sweats. Elliot rifled through finding a sweatshirt as well. He smiled as he withdrew it from the bag. It was his shirt one he had thought had gone missing until one night he had joined her outside for a cup of coffee and found her wearing it. He had never said anything loving that she was wearing it that she would smell like him. It had been a selfish moment on his part to be so happy in her need to keep it. He turned to hand her the clothes not missing the grimace on her face as she walked toward him.

"Liv, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Olivia answered emphatically grabbing the clothes from him. "I will be okay. I am a little sore but I am sure it is nothing compared to what George is going through," Olivia grimaced but this time the expression had nothing to do with her physical pain.

After Olivia had dressed they slowly made their way down to the lobby and outside to their car. The drive over was quiet each worried about George and what Matthew Henson's next move might be.

**January 5, 2011**

**1-6**

When they arrived at the station it was busy with activity even though the dawn of the day had yet to break through. Munch and Fin had come back from canvassing. After much debate with Hardwicke it had been decided that they would bring in Matthew Henson as a person of interest. Cragen and Fin decided to do the pickup.

Olivia and Elliot worked the computers and phones. They scouted for leads, searched the databases, and followed up on the evidence collected at both apartments. It was close to seven o'clock when Cragen and Fin returned with Matthew Henson who had came in voluntarily with only one condition which he shared with them in the interrogation room. They had brought him up the back to avoid upsetting both Olivia and Elliot.

Fin leaned over the table tossing down the Virginia file on Joanna. "We need to review some information with you Mr. Henson?"

"Are you questioning me detective? Officially?"

"We do want to ask you some questions given your relationship to the victim," Fin replied carefully.

"I will answer any questions but only if I can speak with Detective Benson," he smiled at Fin widely.

Fin gripped the edge of the table his knuckles turning almost white. He gritted his teeth. "Detective Benson is not available."

"Is she okay?" He inquired an innocent expression on his face.

Fin wanted to reach over and knock that smug expression off his face. "Detective Benson is not available."

"Make her available," he smirked.

Fin felt the blood rushing to his face wondering just how bad the mark on his record would be if he slammed this guy's face into the table. "She is not available."

"Time waits for no man, Detective Tuturola. I suggest you keep that in mind and make her available."

Fin's eyes widened did this asshole just admit that he had Huang. Fin let go of the table and turned walking out. He walked into the bull pen standing there a moment before approaching Olivia.

"He will only talk to you," Fin said.

"Who?"

"Henson," Fin said as he watched the warring expressions cross her face.

"Okay," Olivia said taking a deep breath in and letting it out. She looked over at Elliot on the phone imaging his response. Did she follow Fin and let him find out later? Could she even walk out without him noticing? She doubted it.

"You really okay to do this?" Fin asked.

"I have to be. This is George," Olivia said continuing to watch Elliot.

"He is going to notice Liv," Fin said bluntly.

Olivia looked over at Fin. "Let's go."

She had taken all but three steps past Elliot's desk before he reacted hanging up the phone and going to her.

"Where are you going?"

Olivia contemplated lying but she couldn't not to Elliot and the truth was she wasn't so sure she could handle this interrogation with anybody but him at her side.

"Liv?"

"He here."

"Where?"

"Interrogation," she whispered.

"He will only speak to me, El."

"Fuck him."

"I have to talk to him. It may be our only way to get to George."

"No."

"Elliot," Olivia said her voice rising.

Elliot glared at Fin who looked apologetic. "Not alone," he growled.

"Not alone," Olivia nodded reaching for his hand.

They walked into the interrogation room both pausing to watch Matthew Henson in the room. He was sitting there quietly smiling. He was the complete picture of confidence. They looked at each other silently communicating before they dropped their hands and entered the room together prepared to get what they need to save their friend.

Matthew Henson looked up at the two detectives entering the room. He smiled and hummed under his breath. He had them right where he wanted them. They were really going to have fun now.

A/N: Next up the interrogation. What does he mean that he has them right where he wants them? Will they find Huang and Jessie? Will there be another victim. And just what has he done to Huang? Keep reading to find out. Thank you for all the reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 17

**January 5, 2011**

**New York City**

**1-6**

Olivia entered the interrogation room and walked directly over to Matthew Henson who was seated at the table. She pulled out the chair beside him moving it right next to his she sat down leaning forward making direct eye contact. "You asked for me?" She said eyebrow arched in question.

"Yes, I did," Matthew said smiling at her. "I actually asked for you alone," he nodded at Elliot who was leaning on the opposite wall hands folded across his chest his gaze unwaveringly focused on Matthew Henson.

Olivia leaned back in the chair and shrugged. "We don't always get what we want do we?"  
"No we don't, Detective," Matthew replied mimicking her posture. "So why am I really here, Olivia?"

"Why don't you tell me, Matthew?" Olivia threw the question back at him.

"Has there been another victim?"

Olivia looked at him. "Why don't you tell me?"

"This could be a long conversation, Olivia."  
"We have all night," Elliot crossed the room and leaned over the interrogation table. "All night."

"Does that work?" Matthew directed his question to Olivia.

"Does what work?" Olivia questioned.

"This tough cop interrogation. I am in control attitude. Be afraid of me attitude. Does that work with your simple minded perpetrators? I am curious. I imagine you are used to them cowering in fear, fear of you, fear of the justice system, and fear of God."

"You wouldn't cower?" Olivia stated bluntly.

"I am not afraid."

"Of anything? I don't think that's possible?" Olivia said.

He smiled at her reaching his hand forward toward her bandaged hand resting on the table. He watched her pull her hand back and her expression change quickly. He saw the flash of fear that she moved quickly to hide.

Elliot slammed his hand down in front of Matthew Henson's. He lowered his face right in front of Henson's. "You touch her and I will kill you. You think what you did to your victims was bad you don't want to know what I will do to you if you fucking touch her," He hissed darkly.

Matthew Henson smile grew wider. "Detective Stabler, you have a dark side. Don't you? You should really embrace your true nature."

Elliot lost it grabbing Matthew Henson by the collar and slamming him up against the wall. "I am tired of playing games you son of a bitch, you're gonna tell us where Huang is. You are never going anywhere near her."

"Elliot!" Olivia said jumping up from the chair and running over to the wall.

"Elliot!" Cragen entered the room. "Let him go now!"

Elliot loosened his grip.

Matthew Henson smirked. "I like you. I like her. What would you do for her? How far would you go Detective?" He whispered in Elliot's ear. "She is a pretty little thing; I wonder what you will do when someone does her? Pain can be immense, Elliot."

Elliot lunged forward wrapping his arms around Henson's neck. It took Cragen and Fin to pull Elliot off Henson and from the room.

Olivia walked over to him. "You want to threaten me. You threaten me, Henson."

Matthew Henson rubbed his neck. "I didn't threaten you, Olivia. I am just worried for your safety."

Olivia glared at him.

"I am free to leave?" He asked innocently. "I won't be pressing charges against Detective Stabler. I know you have a stressful job. I really do have to go as I have people waiting for me."  
Olivia stood to the side shaking in anger. He had made no direct threats and once again they had nothing to hold him on. She watched him walk away and grabbing the chair slamming it against the floor. "Damn it!"

Olivia rejoined them in the bullpen exchanging a look with Fin who nodded in the direction of the captain's office. She walked straight to Cragen's office not bothering to knock.

"You never do that again, Elliot! I cannot save your ass every time your temper gets out of control."

Elliot sat in the chair in front of his captain seething in anger.

"I get it, okay. I want this bastard just as much as the two of you but we play this one by the book. There is no room for error," Cragen stated bluntly. "None."

Olivia sat down next to Elliot. "He left."

Cragen sighed. "You two go home and get some rest. We're calling in the FBI on this."

Elliot stood up waiting for Olivia to follow which she did quickly.

"Get some sleep."

Olivia followed Elliot out of the captain's office. She touched his arm gently. "Are you okay?"

Elliot looked at her shaking his head. "Not really."

Olivia nodded as she reached for her jacket. "Let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go? Do you want to go to the hotel?" Elliot asked not sure if anyplace was safe for them.

Olivia nodded as she slipped her fingers into his. They walked out of the precinct together.

**January 5, 2011**

**New York City**

**Hotel**

Olivia and Elliot arrived back at their hotel. Olivia sighed she knew Elliot was just as exhausted as her. She watched him sit on the edge of the bed undressing. Shoes, socks, shirt, pants, and underwear. Naked he approached her pulling her shirt over her head, kneeling in front of her to pull off her socks and sneakers. He stood back up pushing her sweats down over her long legs. When they were both naked he gathered her in his arms. Skin against skin, Olivia shivered at the feeling.

"I just want to hold you, Liv. I know we can't do anything else right now but I just want to hold you in my arms," Elliot whispered against her ear. "I want to feel all of you beside me."

Olivia kissed the soft skin of his shoulder. "Please," she whispered slipping her hands up around his neck.

Elliot reached down scooping her up into his arms as he carried her to the bed. He lowered them both down and they snuggled together holding onto each other tightly absolutely no room separating them.

**Day Six**

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he grinned wickedly spinning the chains around. "Do you think they missed me?"

"I don't know but I sure did honey."

A/N: So who is in chains? What is next for our bad guy? And can the SVU detectives find Jessie and Huang as day seven approaches? Will he claim another victim first? Does Matthew have an accomplice?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 18

DAY SIX

The pretty petite blonde kissed Matthew aggressively thrusting her tongue in his mouth.

George opened his eyes watching them going at it like two animals starved for food. His arms burned from the chains that suspended him off the floor. His body burned from the abuse. Dried trails of blood painted the landscape of Huang's body. They were everywhere down his arms, his legs, his chest, and his face. He struggled to focus to remain conscious in this time to listen for information to hold out for hope. Earlier alone with Matthew in that chair and on that table he had prayed to lose consciousness but know he knew he needed to stay present in the moment if he wanted to get out of this alive. If he wanted to help that girl. He had heard her screaming he knew that girl was somewhere here still alive. George not a religious man by any means however now he prayed silently and reverently.

Matthew separated from his girlfriend smacking her across the ass. "We are ignoring our guests, Lila.

She laughed approaching George. She leaned forward grabbing his head and forcing her mouth down on his. She laughed harder as he fought. "Matt, he is so cute. Can he be mine?"

"No!" Another voice answered emphatically. "Damn it how many times do I have to tell you never take police? Stupid, you are both so stupid."

"He's not technically police, Frank."

"You're a fucking imbecile!" Frank screamed punching Matthew in the face.

Lila giggled watching Matthew holding his chin. "Daddy, he's FBI and he's my gift," Lila pouted. "I wanted to have something to play with while Matt has his girls."

"I love you my baby girl but your brother has really fucked up. Those two detectives are not going to give up and neither are the rest of police department," he cupped his daughter's chin lovingly, intimately.

"I can handle those two detectives. I welcome their intervention. I am going to give them what they think they want. The invitation to save their friend. You will see Dad. You will see."

**January 5 2011**

**New York City **

**Hotel**

Olivia woke up her eyes fluttered open staring directly at her partner's muscular chest. She sighed closing her eyes and snuggling her cheek against him. She felt his fingers resting on her back tighten pulling her closer. She felt his lips lightly brush her hair. She felt him shift a little his leg resting between hers his thigh nestled against her core and her leg was resting on his hip. Their bodies were completely intertwined. Olivia lifted her head gently blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," Elliot whispered as he smiled at her. "Did you sleep, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Actually, yes I did. I feel so guilty, El."

Elliot closed his eyes as he swallowed hard. "I know, George."

Olivia blinked back the tears threatening to fall.

"We have to get rest if we are going to be in any mind set to help him, Olivia."

"I know," Olivia nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay."

"The burns, baby?"

"Okay, a little sore but it is nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, right. How often are you supposed to reapply that cream? I think is time," Elliot rolled over getting out of bed.

Olivia groaned. "Don't leave." She smiled watching him walk across the hotel room searching through her bag for her medicine and bandages. "You got a great ass, Stabler," she said staring at him attempting to lighten the mood.

Elliot grinned at her over his shoulder. "Thanks. I am pretty enamored of yours too."

Olivia smiled watching Elliot walk toward her with the cream and fresh dressings in his hand. She blushed as her eyes dropped lower taking in his erection. "I'm sorry, El."

"What for baby?" Elliot asked confused.

"Your aroused," Olivia blushed. "Maybe we could try…"

"Baby," Elliot whispered brushing her hair back from her face gently with the tips of fingers. "I am always aroused around you. Always but our first time is not going to be with you in pain. I can wait. I will wait for you."

"El," Olivia whispered tears building again.

"Give me your hands, baby."

Elliot gently removed the bandages on her hands discarding them and reapplying the medicine on her palms. He repeated the action of her abdomen and both her inner thighs. After he finished, he looked at her questioningly.

Olivia blushed. "I can do the rest."

"Please, let me?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia nodded.

Elliot gently applied the cream to his fingers and opened her slowly pausing inhaling sharply at how red her skin still was. "God, baby."

Olivia swallowed hard as Elliot gently applied cream around her entrance along her labia and up to her clitoris. She bit her lip his fingers were moving so softly that it was actually turning her on. He slipped on finger downward sliding tentatively inside to place the medicine there. Olivia closed her eyes her breath sped up. Elliot kept moving his finger so gently that Olivia could feel herself getting wet. She whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" Elliot asked concern etched on his face.

"No," Olivia whimpered. "It feels good. I want you so much, Elliot."

"I know. I want you too." Elliot closed his eyes.

"Don't stop, El."

"Touching you?"

Olivia nodded as she opened her legs a little wider.

Elliot began to move his finger in and out softly. He was careful to watch her face for any cues he may be hurting her but all he saw was the flush of pleasure across her face and chest. He moved a little faster feeling her grow wet.

Olivia purred and moaned as he stroked her. She could feel the warm heat settle low in her belly and groin. She rocked her hips against Elliot's hand faster. Her back arched off the bed as she let out a soft moan her inner walls clenched tightly pulsating around his finger.

Elliot moaned watching her come. She was so beautiful. He smiled at her watching her breathing start to slow and her eyes opened looking at him.

"Make love to me, Elliot."

It was not a question.

A/N: Will they or do they wait? Will they come up with a creative alternative? Next up, Olivia and Elliot grow closer to each other and their perpetrator. Day seven dawns bringing new revelations for everyone. Next up in the series, a rapist picks the wrong place for his crime stumbling on a serial killer's playing ground and sending the 1-6 up against a formidable opponent. That is if readers want it…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 19

**January 5, 2011**

**New York City**

**Hotel**

"Make love to me, Elliot," she repeated reaching for him.

"Honey," Elliot said as he lay down over top her settling between her legs carefully. "I can't. Not yet. I want you more than I can express but we can't not until you're healed."

Two tears made their way silently down Olivia's cheeks.

Elliot quickly brushed her tears away with his fingertips. "Liv, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I hate this. I want to be with you."

"I know. God, I know. I want to be with you to but we can do other things."

Olivia looked at him. "Like what we just did before?"

"Yeah," he answered his hands sliding up and capturing her full soft breasts. He caressed them watching her eyes close and her mouth drop open in pleasure. "You like that?"

"Oh, yes," she whispered.

Elliot brought his thumb into play rubbing across her nipples watching as the skin around them tightened and wrinkled. He leaned his mouth down and kissed her upper breast softly.

Olivia moaned as Elliot proceeded to place soft open mouth kisses all over breast skipping her nipple. He moved from her right breast to her left. Olivia writhed under him. He could feel the hot wet heat radiating from between her legs. He tried to keep himself resting on her lower stomach for the real fear that he would lose control and enter her without thinking. He gently circled her nipple with his tongue before flicking it back and forth. He sucked her erect nipple into his mouth.

Olivia moaned opening her legs underneath Elliot trying to get him lower between her legs. The ache between her legs was steadily building. She could feel his tongue working her nipple inside his mouth as alternately rolled his tongue against the peak and sucked. "Elliot."

They were getting into dangerous territory and Elliot knew it. He moved slightly over her pressing his thigh between her legs before pulling her over on top of him.

Olivia looked down at him her eyes clouded with lust.

"This way you control it, honey," He positioned her opening her up on his thigh before beginning to gently rub against her. "God Liv, you're going to have to tell me if this hurts."

Olivia nodded blindly as she rocked against his thigh. She could feel Elliot's hands trembling on her hips as he fought to stay in control. She struggled to open her eyes only to find herself staring into his blue eyes now almost navy with lust. "It feels incredible, El. I'm close."

Elliot groaned. "Liv," he whispered. He was unbelievably hard and near climax himself feeling her gyrating on him.

Olivia in her quest to fulfill the ache pressing hard against his warm thigh wincing a little as she rubbed herself too rapidly against him.

Elliot instantly grabbed her hips stilling her. "Olivia?"

"I am so close don't stop. It is okay."

Elliot shook his head rolling them over so that she was on her back again. He rose above her on the bed situating her. He moved back leaning on his knees between her legs. Elliot gently slipped his hands under her warm thighs lifting and opening them. He slid down on his stomach. His lightly rubbed her with the back of his hand before running his fingers up and down along her labia. He let his fingers very lightly slip in parting her. He was gentle, slow, and carefully. He lowered his mouth running his tongue up and down delicately along her soft tissues. He plunged his tongue inside her working in and out.

Olivia gripped the sheets her hands fisted around them. She rocked her hips against his mouth. She felt his warm breath across her as he withdrew his tongue and brought it up to clit. He rubbed and licked working her clit. Olivia moaned feeling herself tighten. "El," she whimpered.

Elliot didn't stop he could hear how close to climax she was and he need to get her there. He replaced his tongue with the pads of his fingers on her clit applying pressure in a constant and steady motion until she stiffened and cried out his name.

"Elliot!"

Elliot kept rubbing making his touch more light and gentle with each pass. He moved his body higher up over her. His other hand pushed her dampened hair away from her forehead. He gently kissed her mouth.

Olivia opened her eyes her entire body relaxed. She gently pushed Elliot on to his back. She sat up maneuvering herself over his thigh and between his legs. She stroked his erection rubbing and spreading the fluid gathered at the tip. She watched his face as his eyes closed in pleasure. She lowered her other hand gently cupping and caressing his balls. She moved her head downward taking the tip of his cock into her warm wet mouth. She sucked taking in a little more with each time.

Elliot grunted as he tried not to thrust his entire penis in her hot little mouth. His eyes opened as he watched her head moving up and down on him. Her soft pink lips tightly wrapped around his cock. She looked up at him as she sucked love shining in her eyes and that was all it took. Elliot jerked on the bed as he came into her mouth. "Olivia!" he cried out her name.

Olivia swallowed his fluids not stopping helping him ride out his climax. When he was done, she gently removed her mouth placing a small kiss on the tip. He reached for her wrapping her in his arms. They lay on the bed both satiated from their mutual climaxes. Elliot leaned back slightly causing Olivia to do the same. He kissed her nose, eyelids, and finally her mouth. "I love you."

Olivia eyes widened and her heart thumped uncontrollably in her chest.

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia trembled against him. "I love you, Elliot."

They embraced each other tightly as their relationship moved to the next level neither one of them heard the text buzzing on their phone. An invitation from Matthew.

A/N: They get their invitation. Day seven dawns. People draw closer and some fall apart. Thank you for reading. Please review if you can I love hearing everybody's thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Dolls

Chapter 20

**DAY SEVEN**

The sound of the slamming door reverberated in Olivia's head as she was pitched into near darkness. The overhead light swung haphazardly from side to side casting the room in a funny dark orange cast. Shadows of light and darkness played along the walls. Olivia could hear the running of footsteps followed by screams muffled by the metal door but she knew that voice all too well.

"Olivia!" Elliot screamed as he pounded on the door that separated them.

Olivia heard his laughter from behind her. The room reeked of blood. Olivia struggled to lift herself off the floor. He had hit her with something hard when she had been trying to unlock George's cage. She tried to focus. Where was her gun? She shrieked as he grabbed her by the ankles pulling her across the cold concrete. Olivia blindly put her hands out against the floor. She could hear Elliot's screams of her name, mixed with George's moans of pain, and Matthew's laughter. He grabbed her flipping her over towering over her grinning triumphantly.

"Detective Benson, we have so little time what shall we do with it? What can I do to you? What would break you the most?" He grinned wickedly at her.

Olivia slipped her hand back reaching for her gun. "You can't break me." She pulled her gun out and aimed.

Matthew Henson kicked her hand with his booted foot anticipating the move. The gun went flying across the room. He slammed his foot down on her wrist causing Olivia to scream as the bones shattered under his weight.

Elliot hearing her screams outside the door pulled out his gun firing at the lock. He did not see the girl approaching from behind him gun in hand. Fin who had ignored Benson and Stable's earlier warning by following them did and his shot rang out into the girl without hesitation.

Matthew kneeled down on top of Olivia writhing on the floor in pain. He reached forward to cup her face.

Olivia spit in his face. She felt his fist make contact hard against her cheek. She felt him rip her shirt open. Olivia reached up with her hands her left one throbbing uncontrollably.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, Detective that you will never forget it."

Olivia felt him slide a cold metal object along her abdomen. Her hands collided with his face and she dug her fingers into his eyes.

Henson howled with pain rising up off of her briefly before leaning down and grabbing her head. He slammed Olivia head into the hard concrete floor repeatedly. "You fucking bitch."

Olivia moaned slipping in and out of consciousness.

Matthew grabbed his knife blood seeping down his face. "I'm going to fix you good you little bitch. No one will ever be able to touch you."

Matthew used the knife to rip into Olivia pants. "You could've had me fucking you bitch but now you will get this nice cold knife fucking your pretty little ass." Matthew did not see or hear the movement in the corner he never felt a thing as the bullet penetrated his skull.

George shivered naked inside the cage his hand on the still resting on the trigger. His eyes were wide and vacant.

Elliot burst through the door with Fin. His eyes visually scanned the room taking in everything. The room was small and dark in the corner was a cage with a naked, bald, and bloody Huang. There was blood on the walls and on the table in the center of the room. Olivia lay on the floor moaning her shirt ripped and pants ripped but still intact on her body. There was a trail of blood seeping out from under her head. The room reeked.

Elliot quickly kneeled beside Olivia. "Liv, honey." He reached down picking her up carefully.

"I'm okay. El, my head hurts." Olivia said her voice weak. "Is George okay?"

Elliot sighed in relief. "George is safe. We're going to get you both to a hospital, baby. You are going to be okay."

Fin walked over to the cage. "George?"

George was shivering and shaking.

Fin carefully placed his hand over the doctor's trembling one. "I am going to take the gun, George. Everything is okay. You did great, man. You saved Liv."

George's eyes met Fin's. Fin shuddered at the pain and despair that was reflected back.

"I did good." George whispered.

"You did really good, man." Fin kept his voice quiet and reassuring as he went to work on the lock.

"There's another girl, Fin."

Fin and Elliot looked up in surprise.

"Find her."

Fin nodded. He left Elliot, Olivia, and George. He retraced his steps going backward looking for another door or holding place. He finally found a small door to the left almost seamless against the wall. Fin gasped when he entered it hanging from the wall nailed to it was a young girl. Her arms and legs splayed open. Welcome to hell was carved into her stomach, Fin turned and heaved on the floor the stench was overwhelming.

'Help me."

Fin's eyes widened as he realized she was still alive.

The backup Fin had called arrived about ten minutes later with EMS in tow. George, Jessie, and Olivia were taken to the closest hospital while Warner had Matthew and Lila Henson bagged. Fin called for ABP on Frank and his wife who were picked up a short while later.

At the hospital, Elliot sat next to Olivia his fingers intertwined in hers as they waited for a room upstairs. The doctors requested to keep her. She had a nasty concussion and her wrist was broken. George was heavily sedated and admitted upstairs for dehydration and psychiatric observation. Jessie was admitted as well into the ICU. Cragen arrived at the hospital with Munch ready to kill all three of his detectives for going after a lead without notifying him or requesting back up. His resolve disappeared when he ran into Fin and Elliot outside Olivia's ER room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cragen started. His looked at their faces. Exhaustion, hurt, pain, and horror were etched on their faces. Both detectives gruffly hugged their Captain.

"We fucked up, Cap." Fin stated looking over at Munch.

"I am so sorry, Don." Elliot added.

Cragen looked at both of them. "It is done. We are going to move on from this. But never again. I will tell Benson that too. How is she?"  
Elliot sighed. "She's okay, Don. She has a nasty concussion, some bruises, and a broken wrist but she is going to be okay. Thank god."

Fin nodded.

"And George?"

Fin and Elliot exchanged a look. "I don't know, Don. He was pretty much tortured down there and we still don't know the full extent of what that sick bastard did to him or that girl." Fin said.

"He will be okay." Cragen replied as he looked at his detectives. "We will make sure he is okay."

A/N: So the sequel is next if everyone wants it. It will take place right after this one. It is called Monster. It will follow Elliot and Olivia's evolving relationship and George's recovery as well as introduce a new predator. Let me know…


	21. The missing chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Oops! I missed a chapter. So sorry for the confusion.

Dolls

Chapter 20-The missing chapter

**January 6, 2011**

**New York City Hotel**

Olivia moaned in protest before turning onto her stomach as Elliot slipped from their bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking to the bathroom. Elliot stood in front of the mirror naked running a hand down his unshaven face. He looked old and weary neither one of them had getting much sleep since this Henson thing began. He sighed turning off the bathroom light heading for the warmth of the bed and Olivia. He looked over at his phone resting on the hotel table. He walked over to check it seeing the message envelope. He clicked on it.

_Detectives, you want your friend come and get him. Alone._

Attached was an address. Elliot quickly dialed Fin.

"Fin, we got an address. I need you to run it." Elliot said when Fin answered the phone.

"You got an address? Who in the hell gave you an address? An address to what?"

"Matthew Henson. It says to come alone if we want George. I don't know that is why I need you to run it."

"This has got to be a trap."

"Probably, this is why we are going to check it out first."

Fin entered the information into the computer. "It is an abandoned warehouse. We'll send a unit over to check it out?"

"Okay."

"I'll call you back when they check in, El."

"Okay."

Elliot clicked the phone closed only to see Munch's number flash across the screen.

"Munch?" Elliot asked as he answered the phone.

"I came across something weird, El. Frank, that guy that you and Liv went to see in Virginia apparently owns an old farm house just outside the city."

"And that is weird because?" Elliot asked.

"The lease says Frank but the signature on the lease matches Henson's. I compared it twice. The other person on the lease is Lila, Frank's daughter."

"What's the address?"

"You're not going alone?"

"No, I am just going to check it out Munch. It could be nothing."

Munch sighed as he gave Elliot the address. He hung up the phone and waited for Fin to return from Cragen's office so they could back up Elliot.

Olivia sat up in the bed holding the sheet around her naked body hearing Elliot dressing. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to check out a lead, Liv. I will let the uniform downstairs come up so he can sit outside your door." Elliot said as bent over pulling on his shoes.

"Like hell." Olivia threw back the covers and walked over to her bag pulling out clothes.

"No way, Liv." Elliot said.

"Either I go with you or I follow you. Which do you prefer?"

"Liv."

"We are a team you and I, Elliot. Benson and Stabler. You don't get to negate that in order to protect me."

Elliot sighed. "Okay."

"Is it a good lead?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Elliot said honestly. "It could be nothing or something. I fill you in on the drive there."

Olivia grabbed her coat and followed out the door.

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the farm house about an hour later. They drove and parked just outside the long gravel driveway. They both decided to walk up just in case they needed the advantage of surprise. They walked through the woods that lined the gravel driveway cutting across the side of the yard coming up on the back door. They knocked but heard nothing. Elliot turned the knob slightly surprised that it was unlocked. He pushed the door open just slightly. "Anyone home?"

There was no answer only their footsteps amidst the silence. They exchanged a look before proceeding into the living room. They moved slowly through the house's first floor stopping last in the kitchen. Olivia's eyes immediately went to the door in the back. She nodded at Elliot slowly opening it. There was only a distant light in the darkness below. Elliot turned on his pocket flashlight stepping down first his hand on the wall as he descended the narrow staircase. Olivia behind him was stepping just as carefully on the steep staircase. They reached the bottom which went in two directions. Olivia pointed to her right.

"We are not separating, Olivia." Elliot said.

"We will cover more territory. If George is down here we have find him." Olivia said making a decision and taking the hall to the right.

Elliot cursed under his breath before going to the left.

Olivia found a heavy door concrete door at the end of the hall. It wasn't locked which surprised her and had her thinking either somebody left the house in a hurry or with a plan of coming back soon. The overwhelming stench of the room took her breath away it smelled of blood and something else. A low hanging dim light was the only source of light in the room. Olivia sucked in her breath her eyes taking in the sight of George Huang naked, bloody, and bald lying listlessly in a cage in the corner of the room. Olivia ran over to him taking the lock in her hands and lock turning it over. "George! George, its Liv. I am right here we are going to get you out of here. Elliot!" Olivia was so busy with the lock on George's cage she never heard Matthew Henson enter the room. All she heard was the resounding slamming of the door separating her from freedom.

Across town the unit Fin sent to the address given to them by Matthew Henson, had just entered the building when it blew up.

A/N: Next up what happens to George, Olivia, and Elliot will they get out.


End file.
